Ask The Brit and The Git
by Nyahnyan
Summary: Anything you want to know? Just ask Arthur and Alfred. They have answers to your questions. Yay! Done out of boredom, enjoy.
1. Introduction and rules

Arthur sat at the dinning table, sipping his tea and reading the paper. It was quiet. Too quiet. Alfred was normally here by now, talking nonstop about some game he played the other night. Well, Arthur wasn't going to complain. He liked the quietness of his home. The blessed silence didn't last long, though.

Arthur heard giggling coming from the living room one room over. Sighing, Arthur sat his tea cup down, slid his chair back, and stood up. Folding his paper, he put it under his arm. Then after taking his cup to the sink, he made his way to the living room. As he got closer, the giggling got louder.

Upon entering the room, the giggling had seized and was replaced by two people shushing each other. Arthur raised a bushy eyebrow, and looked at the two who sat on the floor of his living room.

Alfred was one of the two, of course. The other was a young girl. She had dirty blond hair just barely passed shoulder length. Her eyes where light blue, and glasses settled on the bridge of her nose.

"What are you two doing?" Arthur asked the two.

"Hey Artie!" They two blue eyed Americans yelled at the same time and continued giggling.

Calming down a bit, Alfred finally answered Arthur's question. "Me and Mimi here were just reading this fanfic." He pointed to the laptop that was sitting on the floor in front of the two.

"Yeah!" The girl, now named Mimi, exclaimed. "See, you can ask the characters questions and they'll answer." She hummed. "I was thinking we should do the same." She then turned to Alfred, giving him a serious look. "Oh, and Alfred, it's 'Mimi and I' not 'Me and Mimi'. See, the trick is… Oh never mind."

"So you want us to answer random people's questions?" Arthur asked, making sure that he had heard correctly.

"Yup!" Mimi said, nodding and smiling up at Arthur.

"Come on, Artie! It sounds like fun!" Alfred pouted, begging Arthur to agree to join them.

Arthur thought about it for a minute. He didn't have anything better to do, and they two idiots would most likely bug him about it until he agreed anyways. He sighed. "Fine. Whatever."

"Yes!" The two yelled, give each other a high-five.

Arthur rolled his eyes, but sat down next to the two on the floor regardless.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, another 'Ask so-and-so' fic to add to all the others here on . And, I know that there has already been one for England and America, but I wanted to do one to~ So, I hope you don't mind. I used their human names simply because I really like them. :) Oh, and the girl in there, yeah, that's me. ^^; I hope you don't mind that either. She's just there to keep the two from killing each other and the questioners. Nothing more, nothing less. Ah, so now I'd just like to go over a few things.<strong>

**1: You can ask about anything you want.**

**2: You may make requests, and even interact with the characters if you'd like. **

**3: Your question may or may not get used. If it doesn't, don't get mad. I either don't know how to answer it, or am uncomfortable with the question. **

**4: Have fun! That's the main point of this.**

**5: I know this is unlikely to happen, but you may ask Mimi questions as well. **

**Ask away mis amigos! Can't wait to see your lovely questions. And I'm sure Alfred and Arthur feel the same~ ;)**


	2. Arthur's eyebrows

Mimi sat at the kitchen table and opened her little laptop, bringing up her email. Scrolling through a few emails, she found one that caught her interest. Reading it, she about burst with joy.

"GUYS! Get your arses down here!" She yelled, calling Alfred and Arthur down to join her.

"Dude! What is it?" Alfred asked, running into the room. "Whatever it is, I swear it wasn't my fault!" He said rapidly, looking like a child who had just gotten in trouble for breaking something he shouldn't have been playing with to begin with.

Mimi gave him a confused look, then an accusing one. She was about to start questioning Alfred, but changed her mind, turning her attention back to the email.

"Look! We've got questions!" She pointed at the screen, bouncing in her chair.

"What is with all the bloody yelling?" Arthur asked, walking up next to the two, annoyed with all the noise the two were making.

"We have our first questions, Artie." Mimi said again, smiling at Arthur.

Arthur groaned at the use of the nickname. "My name is Arthur." He corrected Mimi, making his irritation clear.

"I know that, silly." She laughed at the nasty look Arthur was giving her. Humming, she started reading from the email. "Intricate-bindings asks;

_1. Mimi: would you rather marry Arthur or Alfred? (If Alfred is picked, pleasemake sure England is tied to a chair in advance. We do not want bloodshedhere.)_

Mimi blinked, and blushed a light pink. "I, uh…" She sat there, comparing the two in her mind, contemplating on whom she'd rather marry. "I suppose I would rather marry Arthur." She finally decided, her blush deepening.

Alfred pouted, upset that Arthur had been chosen over him. Arthur, on the hand, was blushing lightly.

"Alright, next question!" Mimi went back to looking at the email and read off the next question.

"_2. Alfred: Do you fantasize about England's eyebrows?"_

Trying very hard not to laugh, Mimi turned to Alfred. "Well, Alfred. Do you?"

Now it was Alfred's turn to go a bit red in the face. "N-no! I do not fantasize about his eyebrows!" He said, shaking his head. "Have you seen 'em? They're all bushy 'n stuff, dude!"

Arthur whacked Alfred over the head, muttering something along the lines of him being a git.

"Dude, not cool!" Alfred yelled, rubbing the spot where Arthur had hit him.

Mimi snickered, and read off the last question.

"_3. Arthur: May you please explain why on earth you won't make out with Alfredin the anime? Plus: Do you trim your eyebrows?"_

"Yes, Arthur. Why don't you make out with Alfred in the anime?" Mimi asked, smirking at Arthur, waiting for him to answer the question.

Arthur's face was quiet red. Whether he was angry or embarrassed, I'll leave that up to you to decide. He crossed his arms. "This is stupid. I don't even know why I agreed to do this with you." He then turned to leave, only to be stopped by both Alfred and Mimi.

"No way, dude! You already agreed to do this. You gotta answer the question." Alfred stated, blocking the pathway leading out of the room.

"It's not 'gotta', you git. It's 'got to'." Arthur corrected Alfred, trying to get around him.

"Come on, just answer the question!" Mimi said, pouting. Alfred soon joined in on pouting, the two Americans giving the Brit their best 'kicked puppy' look.

Seeing no way out of it, Arthur gave in with a sigh. "Fine, I'll answer the question." He huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "The reason why I wont make out with Alfred in the anime is because I have no reason to do so." He looked at the two. "Are you satisfied?"

"There's more to the question, Artie." Mimi pointed out, giggling. "They also want to know if you trim your eyebrows."

"Of course he doesn't!" Alfred said, answering the question for Arthur. "Do these eyebrows look trimmed to you?" He asked, pointing to Arthur's eyebrows.

Arthur glared at Alfred, swatting his hand away. "It's rude to point, Alfred. And don't go making assumptions about what I do and don't do!"

Alfred only laughed, running off to some other part of the house, Arthur trailing behind him yelling profanities at the American. Mimi, upon being left in the kitchen alone, proceeded to start cooking, figuring that Alfred would be complaining about be hungry in only a matter of minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>The first questions! Answered! Woo! Thank intricate-bindings, and all the others who sent in questions. Don't worry, I'll get to them soon! ^-^ I hope you enjoyed this silly thing. Sorry for any mistakes and what not. I'm only American after all~ ;) <strong>

**Send in your questions. Review. Enjoy.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Britannia Kiss and McDonalds

The trio sat at the dining table, the two males enjoying the meal that Mimi had made them. Alfred shoveled the food into his mouth, like he often did, earning a horrified and disgusted look from Arthur.

"Could you eat like a human being for once?" He then turned to Mimi, whom had refused to eat any of the food she had made. "Are you sure you don't want any?" He asked her, feeling rude for eating all of the food that she had made. Well, Alfred was eating it all, but the point remains.

"Nah, dude, it's quite alright. I'm not hungry." She said, without looking up from her small laptop.

Arthur nodded and continued eating his food. Alfred, with a mouth full of food, tried saying something that neither of the two could understand.

"Git, don't talk with your mouthful!" Arthur scolded him, glaring at him from across the table.

Alfred swallowed the food and repeated what he had said. "I said, what is this called? It's really yummy!"

"Oh, it's called Taco Pie." Mimi said, giving a name to the layers of crust and hamburger topped with cheese and Doritos that the two had been eating.

There was a moment of silence. The only sounds heard were that of Alfred eating and the light tapping sounds of typing on a keyboard. The silence seemed to last for a long time, that is until Mimi started laughing.

"We've got some more questions, guys." She said between giggles. "Or, should I say, a request."

"A request?" The two asked at the same time, looking a bit confused.

"Yes, from Total Anime Fangirl." Mimi nodded. "Here's what it says;

_Hey england! I have a tiny request...I've always wanted to kiss BritiannaAngel. If you dont want to you dont have to, but can you dress up as britiannaangel and kiss me? and can you call me 'love'? Im sorry but I just find youadorable and soooo adorable as an angel!"_

Mimi looked over to Arthur, still slightly giggling. "You going to do it, Artie?"

Arthur blinked, then blinked again. "There's no way I'm doing that!" He yelled, his facing going red. "I'm flattered that you think I'm adorable, but there's no way I could do that."

"Artie, be nice! I think you should it." Mimi said, grinning at Arthur, still laughing.

Alfred, laughing his ass off, nodded in agreement. "Dude! Did they really request that?" He asked.

Mimi turned the laptop so Arthur could read it. This only made the American laugh even more.

"Oh, shut it!" Arthur yelled at Alfred. He really likes to do that, doesn't he? "So, all I have to do is dress up as Britannia Angel, kiss this stranger, and call her 'love'?" He sighed, and stood up. "If you'll excuse me for a moment." He turned, leaving the room.

A few minutes passed, and Arthur soon joined the two again. The difference being that he was now dressed in his infamous Britannia Angel outfit.

"So, uh, how do we get Total Anime Fangirl here?" A question that all three of them were thinking.

After lots of discussion, and a magic word here and there, the finally got Total Anime Fangirl with them.

"Alright, my dear, your request is about to be fulfilled!" Mimi beamed, then turned to Arthur. "Go on, then. You know what to do." She urged him.

Arthur walked up to Total Anime Fangirl, sighing before giving her a quick kiss. Pulling back, he smiled at her. "How was that, love?"

"Dude, I can't believe he actually did it." Alfred whispered to Mimi, who only smiled back at him.

The three say their goodbyes to Total Anime Fangirl, and went back to answering the rest of her questions.

"The next part of her question is this;

_Yo America! My brother is my america (i named every kid in my house afterhetalia characters. ME IS ENGLAND! MY BRO IS YOU. MY COUSINS ARE ROMANO ITALYAND CHIBITALIA! MY FRIEND IS RUSSIA! MY MOM IS GERMANY!) Anwyay, how much ulike mcdonalds?_"

Mimi read the next part of the question. Alfred's face brightened at the mention of McDonalds.

"McDonalds? Dude, I love McDonalds!" He pumped a fist in the air. "I eat their almost every day! Ah-hey." He turned to face Mimi and Arthur. "I'm hungry. And since we're on the topic of McDonalds, I think we should totally go and get some!"

"Alfred, you just ate less then an hour or so ago. How could you possible be hungry?" Arthur stated, shaking his head.

Alfred pouted in return. "Please, guys! I'm really hungry!" He whined, his stomach growling as if to prove his point.

Mimi closed her laptop, humming to herself. "Alright, Alfred. We'll go." She said, walking over to the front door, grabbing the cars keys that sat on the small table nearby. "But, you're paying, just so you know Alfred."

"Got it!" He ran to his room, grabbing his wallet, and joined the other two once again. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>You guys, I love your questions! They are truly entertaining to read. Thank you Total Anime Fangirl, and thank all of you for sending in questions andor just reading this and reviewing~ *3* **

**Oh, and for those who don't know what Taco Pie is, it's really amazing~ You should try it sometime! **

**Alright, you guys know what to do. Send in your questions, and I'll get started on the next chapter right away. Your questions may be next~ **

**Adiós! **


	4. Peaches and Hugs

The tree returned from the trip to McDonalds, each of them carrying at least 3 bags of food. They all went straight into the kitchen to deposit the food there.

"Did you really have to get this much food, you dolt?" Arthur asked, setting the bags of food down on the table.

"Yeah, dude. I'm just going to get hungry again later." Alfred said, explaining the need for all the burgers. "At least this way we wont have to make another trip there."

"Alfred, knowing you, you'll eat all of these in a short amount of time, and you'll want to go again anyways." Mimi said, setting her bags down as well.

Alfred shoved one of said burgers into his mouth. "Why are you guys so mean?"

"It's the truth, Alfred. We can't help it that it hurts." Arthur said, taking out the tea pot and filling it with water.

The two males continued on in their banter about Alfred's eating habits. Mimi laughed at them, adding a small comment here and there, all the while opening her laptop. Just as she had opened up an email that she had gotten while they were out, the front door burst open.

"HIDE ME!" The person who had bust through the door yelled, hiding behind Alfred.

Alfred blinked confused. "Um… Hey, Florida. What's up?"

"Oh, hi, Papi! Hi, Uncle Eyebrows!" Florida grinned. "Oh, um, Georgia's out for my blood. I dissed peaches…"

"Peaches? Dude, peaches are amazing. How could you diss them?" Mimi asked, appalled.

"Florida, go apologize to Georgia right now." Alfred said, sending the state out of the house to apologize to said sibling.

After Florida was gone, Mimi looked at Arthur and laughed. "Uncle Eyebrows~"

"Shut up." Arthur said, clearly not amused. He soon finished the tea, pouring two cups and handed one to Mimi.

"Thank you kindly." She said, smiling at him.

"So, have we gotten any more questions?" He asked, sitting next to her.

"I could have sworn you thought this was stupid." Alfred said, shoving another burger in his mouth. "So, why would you care if we'd gotten questions or not?"

"It is a stupid." Arthur said, sipping his tea. "What, I can't be curious?"

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt anything, but we do, in fact, have more questions." Mimi said, cutting into their fight before they could get to far into it.

"What is it this time?"

"Heavenly Nightmares asks;

_What do you guys think of USUK? I want each of your opinions. Even you, Mimi.:3 If Artie and Al don't know what USUK is, explain. 8DOh, and can I hug you guys~?_"

"USUK?" The two asked at the same times.

"Looks like I'll have to explain." Mimi stated, the two males looked at her curiously. "You see, there are people who like to pair you two up as a couple. The name USUK comes from the abbreviation of your country names. US and UK."

The two stared at Mimi, and then at each other.

Arthur cleared his throat, his face turning a light pink. "I-I… T-That's… Uhh…"

"Oh, and since US comes first in the name, that means that you top, Alfred." She giggled as Alfred's face flushed red. There was also a groan from Arthur, meaning that the comment she made didn't make him feel any better about the question.

"What is wrong with people?" He asked, about to say more but stopped when he saw the small blush on Mimi's face. "Wait, don't tell me. You?"

"Eheh, yeah. I am quite the fan of USUK." She said, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. Arthur groaned again.

"Hey, dude, don't get so worked up about." Alfred said, putting a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "It's not that bad. Plus, it could be worse." He pointed out.

"How the bloody hell could it be worse?"

"It could be Francis instead of me." Alfred said, grinning.

This didn't make Arthur happy at all. He turned and smacked Alfred aside the head, then stormed off, leaving the two Americans.

"Way to go, Alfred." Mimi pouted. "You made him leave. Now how are we going to finish the question?"

"Huh? What else was there?"

"Heavenly Nightmares also asked to hug you guys."

"Oh."

Mimi sighed, turning to Heavenly Nightmares, whom had suddenly appeared. "Well, Heavenly Nightmares, Alfred here can hug you, but I don't think Arthur will be joining us again any time soon. Sorry about that."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that." Alfred said.

"Hug time~" Mimi said, pushing Alfred over to Heavenly Nightmares.

"Alright, jeez." He stuck his tongue out at Mimi, then turned to Heavenly Nightmares, giving them a bear hug. He grinned. "I hope that makes up for Arthur not being here."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it. Thank you The Result of Squffie and Heavenly Nightmares. ^-^ I hope you enjoy the oddness of this chapter. It's 3 AM and I have no clue as to what exactly happened... But do please excuse any mistakes. And please send in your questions. Oh, and thank you to those who have sent in questions. I'll be sure to get to them as soon as I can. <strong>

**Until next time~ Ciao~ **


	5. Horses, Chickens, and Eggs

It was 7:40 A.M. Mimi ran through the house, cursing as she gathered up her coat and car keys. "Shit! I'm going to be late!"

"Hey, what are you in such a hurry for?" Arthur, who had been up since 6, asked, watching her frantically search the room.

"I'm going to be late for school, dude! I've got less then ten minutes to get to class, and I can't find my book bag." This was followed by a long string of curses. "Agh! Whatever! See ya later, Arthur!" She said, giving up on finding her bag and running out of the house.

With Mimi gone and Alfred still sleeping, Arthur decided to take advantage of this time. He sat down with a book he'd been wanting to read for quite some time, but he didn't get to far into it because within minutes of starting his book Alfred came in to see what all the noise was. He was still dressed in his pajamas and his hair was messy.

"Hey Artie, what was with all the noise going on out here?" He asked, stretching and yawning.

Shrugging his shoulders and not even looking up from his book, Arthur informed Alfred that Mimi had been running late for school.

"So, what are we going to do while she's gone?" Alfred asked, bored already after only being up for less then a few minutes.

Arthur didn't answer him, instead he continued to read his book, hoping that if he ignored the American he'd go away. But there was no such luck.

"Dude, don't tell me you're just going to sit there and read all day." Alfred whined.

"And why can't I?" Arthur asked, looking up from his book to look at Alfred.

"Because that's boring!" As Arthur was about to disagree with Alfred, and tell him that reading was not boring in the least bit, Alfred spotted Mimi's laptop and got an idea. "I know what we can do!" He said, picking up said laptop and sitting next to Arthur.

"Alfred, you can't just take her laptop and use it. That's invasion of privacy."

"Nah, she wont mind." He hit the on button on the computer and waited for it to load. "Don't you want to know if there are more questions for us?"

"Well- No! I don't want to know." Arthur put his book down, and though he'd said he didn't want to know, he ended up leaning over to look at the computer screen as Alfred pulled up Mimi's email.

"It's a good thing she keeps everything logged in." Alfred said, laughing.

"You git, we really shouldn't be doing this." Arthur said, trying to change the other's mind about checking for questions.

"Look!" Alfred ignored Arthur's attempts at getting him to change his mind, and brought up and email containing questions for the two of the. "Let's answer these ones."

Arthur sighed, giving up. "Fine."

"Alright! BeyondTheClouds asks;

_Um, England, how do you feel about all the yaoi pictures of youholding Spain in chains in a very suggestive manner?-is not a yaoi fangirl- It irks me…"_

"Th-there are pictures of such a thing?" Arthur asked, face going red. He shook his head. "To answer the question, I feel that that is very inappropriate, and that nothing of the sort has ever or will ever occur." He said quickly, then wanting to change the subject he asked, "What else does it say?"

"Hmn…

_England, have you ever slapped a horse on the ass and got slapped on the face?_"

Alfred laughed. "Haha, so has that ever happened, Artie?"

"Don't call me Artie, and no, that has never happened." Arthur said flatly. "Now let me see that laptop." He took the laptop away from Alfred and read off the next question.

"_America, have you ever considered dressing in a punk style."_

"Actually, I have thought about that once." Alfred stated, think back to the time he had tried to dress as such. "But, I think I'll leave that sort of thing to Artie. It look better on him anyways." He said, grinning.

Mumbling to himself about Alfred being a bloody wanker, Arthur thought about hitting him over the head, but decided not to and handed the laptop back over to the American.

_"England, why is it your so short?" _Was the next question to be read off of the email.

"I'm not bloody short!" Arthur yelled, offended by the comment on his height. "175 cm is a perfectly fine height!" He crossed his arms, sulking about being called short.

"You're short compared to me." Alfred commented, only making the Brit even more mad.

"Yeah, well, no one asked you!" He took the laptop from Alfred yet again and read off the next question.

_"America, are big macs as really good as everyone says? -Is American and lives five minutes from Mc Donalds yet has never eaten a big mac-"_

"Dude, Big Macs are amazing!" Alfred exclaimed. "I suggest that you try one sometime." Grinning, he read off the last question from the email.

_"England, which came first, the chicken or the egg? My answer._ _YES. Because there is a process that is formed everything you have a chicken or the egg, and I've been hanging around way to many dudes, and frankly I really wish I weren't this perverted."_

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Obviously the egg if you think on logical terms."

Alfred looked at Arthur confused. "How does the egg come first?"

"Because, Alfred, the egg would hold the mutation which would be the chicken, but this egg with it's mutation would have been laid by pheasant perhaps some 100,000 years ago."

"Ohh…"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay~ This one took me almost all day to finish. -.- I kept getting interrupted. Ahem~ But thank's to BeyondTheClouds for your questions. They were quite amusing for me to read, as was the rest of what you wrote. x3<strong>

**Oh, wait, one thing before I end this. I would like to point out that swears are censored when I receive them in the reviews. I'll try my best to fill in the right ones, but I can't make any promises I'll get them right. ^^;**

**I think that's all... Bye~ :3 **


	6. Love Advise With Tea and Scones

There was silence. A long, annoying silence. Well, maybe not annoying, but it was long.

Alfred, wanting to break the silence, said, "There's more questions on here. Do you wanna answer them?"

"That depends…" Arthur said, not sure if he really wanted to answer anymore questions. "What does it say?"

"Don't worry, it's nothing to bad this time." Alfred assured him. "It's from Lady Hart.

_So, England... can I ask you for some dating advice? I really like this guy... but he's too oblivious as to how I feel. Should I make the first move or not? What would you do?"_

"What would I do?" Arthur pondered this question for a bit. "Well, I suppose that if he is that oblivious, then yes, I would make the first move." Arthur paused for a moment then added. "Or at least drop many obvious hints."

Alfred snickered.

"What's so funny?" Arthur asked, looking at Alfred, eyebrow raised.

"Nothing, dude." Alfred grinned.

Rolling his eyes, Arthur took the computer. "Let's see…" He scrolls through, clicking on one randomly. "Ah, here. This one's from Hotaru-Naichingeru, and they ask;

_Alfred, try to drink tea. It's quite delicious. And England, may I have some scones, if it's not any trouble?_"

Alfred made a disgusted face. "You want me to drink tea? That stuff is nasty! Coffee is obviously way better than tea!"

Arthur glared at Alfred. "I do believe you have that statement backwards, Alfred. I think you meant to say that tea is obviously better than coffee."

"No way!"

"Have you even bloody tried it?" Arthur asked, a knowing smirk on his face. "And that iced tea from McDonalds does not count."

"Um…Well…No" Alfred admitted.

"Then how do you know you don't like it and that it tastes nasty?" Arthur stood up, walking into the kitchen, getting out the tea pot.

"What're ya doin'?" Alfred asked, poking his head into the kitchen.

"What does it look like, you git? I'm making tea." He then added, "And while I'm at it, I'll those scones that Hotaru-Naichingeru asked for."

After many attempts of escaping and a few explosions later, Arthur had finally finished magic both the scones and tea. He sat a cup of tea in front of the blue eyed American. Alfred looked at Arthur then at the tea.

"Is it safe to drink?"

"Of course it is, you bloody git! Why wouldn't it be?" Arthur looked at Alfred like he was crazy.

Glancing at Arthur one last time, he picked up the cup and sipped from it. He made a face as he swallowed the liquid.

"How do you stand to drink that everyday?" Alfred asked, setting the cup down and pushing it away in distaste. "It's nasty."

"Why you-!" Arthur raised his hand to hit Alfred, but stopped, remembering that he still had to give the scones to Hotaru-Naichingeru. He took the plate of said scones and handed them over. "Hope you find them to your liking." He said smiling.

"I wouldn't eat those if I were you." Alfred said, pointing to the scones. "They might kill you, or at least make you very sick."

"They will not!" Arthur yelled, this time actually hitting the other over the head. "They're perfectly fine!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, and for it's poor quality. ^-^; But you see, I've been a little busy with school and a doctors appointment, and yeah... Didn't exactly have much time and what not to go through this. (I may redo this chapter later in the future though.) And, I just wanted to let you all know that it may be a little till I continue answering questions again. I may have to stay in the hospital for a few days, but I'm not sure yet... Yeah, so thanks to Lady Hart and Hotaru-Naichingeru for your questions. And thanks to all those who have been sendingsent questions that I haven't got to yet. I'll get to them eventually. ^-^ I'll try to answer a few more before I have to go in for my lil' operation sometime this week. **

**Hasta luego! **


	7. Kiss me

A few hours passed, and Mimi soon returned home from school. But she didn't return home alone. Oh no. She came back with a friend of hers from school. Normally that wouldn't be a bad thing, but this friend was something else. She was a very hyper, energetic, loud girl. One who always spoke her mind.

"Hey, Al, Artie." Mimi said, greeting the two as she walked into the house, her friend following behind her. "This is Jessica."

"Hey!" Jessica said, waving enthusiastically with a huge grin on her face.

Just as Mimi was about to say something, she noticed that the two had her laptop sitting between them. "That's my laptop." She said pointing at said laptop as well as stating the obvious. "What're you guys doing with it?"

"Oh, um… We were bored so we decided to answer some more questions while you were gone." Alfred told her.

"I see. Well, alright then." She smiled. "Just, do please be careful while using it, and please don't go searching in any of the documents and folders, got it?"

Jessica gave Mimi a weird look. "Questions? Why are the answering questions and what kind of questions?"

"Hmn, oh. They're answering questions that are sent in by their fans." She explained to her friend. "It's really just for the amusement of the fans, ya know?"

Jessica nodded, though she still didn't quiet understand.

"Here, why don't I show what I mean." She turned to the guys. "Bring the laptop into the kitchen." She said, then turned again, pulling Jessica with her to the kitchen. Arthur and Alfred followed not to far behind.

"M'kay. So this is how it works." She said, taking the laptop and setting it on the table. "Their fans send in questions or requests, and they answer or do what they want." She pulled up a question and showed it to her friend. "Hmm… This one is from Mitsumi-chii;

_Arthur : I'm in the mood for some horror movie and as long as I can't count on Alfred to watch it without crying, Arthur will you please watch it with me? :3 Pleaaaase~! Because if I watch it on my own, I'll probably have to sleep with a gun under my pillow ... :D"_

Arthur raised a rather thick eyebrow. "You want to watch a horror movie?" He shrugged. "Sure, I guess there's no harm in watching a movie."

"Dude! Not cool! I totally do not cry when watching horror movies!" Alfred protested.

"You so totally do to cry, Alfred. Don't you remember the movie we watched just the other night? You were bawling like a baby because it was scary." Mimi said, smirking. "It wasn't even that scary."

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-huh. Now shut up, the next question is for you." Mimi said, ending the argument.

"_Alfred : Why on earth do you always use the word "ain't" ? -' My teachers never taught me that in english class -' Is this even a word ..?_"

"Of course it's the word!" Alfred said while laughing. "It's in the dictionary, dude!"

"Don't bloody listen to him! Ain't is not a word!" Arthur said, reaching over to smack Alfred across the head. "How many times do we have to go through this?"

The two began a very long battle over whether or not ain't is a word.

Sighing, Mimi took over on answering the question. "Well, Mitsumi-chii, ain't isn't exactly a word. Yes, it is in the dictionary, but it's a slang term and isn't proper at all."

Jessica watched the two blonds fight, then looked at Mimi and asked, "Do they always fight like this?"

Mimi nodded. "Yeah. But they'll stop here soon." She began humming. "Next question says;

_Mimi : I beg you, please make Arthur and Alfred realize that they are madly in love with each other D: Do something ! T3T"_

Mimi giggled. "Oh, dear, I wish I could do that. If it was in my power, I would do so."

By now the two had stopped fighting. Upon hearing the question, they had stopped. An awkward silence spread across the room.

"Hey, there's still two more questions left." Jessica said, breaking the silence. She began reading the next question.

"_Alfred : Admit that Arthur's english accent turns you on :D Everybody knows it~ :3_"

This made it even more awkward. Alfred blinked a few times. "Do I really have to?"

"Well, I don't know." Mimi said shrugging. "That depends on if it's true or not."

Alfred sighed, then mumbled something that none of the other three could hear or understand.

"What was that? Speak up so we can hear you, git."

"I said, , butthatdoesn'!"

"Alfred, we still couldn't understand what you said." Mimi said, and though she didn't actually know what he'd said, she had a pretty good idea from the look on his face. "But, whatever, you don't have to say it again. Next questions is;

_Arthur : If you kiss Alfred, I promise Francis will never sexually attack you again! :D I can do that! :3 So, what do you say~? No more horny!Francis if you kiss him! :D_"

Arthur thought about this got a few minutes. "You say he'll never attack me again?"

"No way, dude!" Alfred yelled, shaking his head. "There's no way you're kissing me!"

Arthur glared over at Alfred. "You only care about yourself, don't you? You think I really want to kiss? Because I bloody don't!" His face began turning pink. "But if it will stop Francis from attacking me…" He trailed off.

Mimi turned to Jessica, suggesting that they go somewhere else so that the two males could have some privacy. Jessica agreed, and they went to Mimi's room.

"No, just no!"

"You bloody git! All you ever do is think about yourself!" Arthur crossed his arms, face red with anger and embarrassment. "I bet you don't even care that Francis sexually harasses me on an almost daily basis!"

Alfred didn't know what to say to this. If he said that he didn't care, Arthur would surely hate him for the rest of his life. If he said he did care, then he'd have to kiss Arthur. And he didn't want that, did he?

"Arthur…"

"You should try thinking of others sometimes. You are a hero aren't you? Don't heroes think about others before themselves? That's something you obviously can't do. And-"

"Arthur!"

"What?"

"Kiss me."

"What?" Arthur said again, stopping in the middle of his rant.

"You heard me. I said, kiss me." Alfred repeated. "You want Francis to leave you alone, right?" Alfred soon found the floor to be very interesting. "And the only way for that to happen is if you kiss me."

"Wait.. But you.."

"Quickly now, before I change my mind."

"Oh, um, okay." Now Arthur's face was even more red, if that was even possible.

Considering that they were already standing close in to each other, there wasn't much distance to close between the two. Though, considering that Alfred was quite a bit taller than Arthur, poor Arthur had to stand on his tiptoes to actually reach. After a few seconds of hesitation, Arthur finally closed the small distance left between the two, connecting their lips in a very awkward kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't shoot me! I know that there are a few of you here who are reading this who don't like UsUk, but there are soooo many people requesting that they kiss. And being a fan of said pairing myself, I just couldn't say no. ^^; Anyways, thank you Mitsumi-chii, for your questions. And thank to all of those who have asked questions that I haven't answered yet. Ah... I don't have much else to say, really. Oh, wait! An explanation for Jessica, my friend wanted to be in the fic, so I just kinda threw her in there. Uh... yeah... That's it. Thanks for reading! See you all next chapter! <strong>


	8. Hamburgers, Economy, and a Scone Recipe

"Ahem."

The clearing of someone's throat caused Arthur and Alfred to quickly break apart from their kiss and look to see who had entered the room. They found Mimi and Jessica standing in the entrance, both were giggling.

"For two people who didn't want to kiss, you've sure been kissing for quite a long time." Mimi pointed out, walking into the room, Jessica not far behind.

This made the two males blush deeply, looking everywhere but at each other and the girls.

More giggling. Mimi was now reading something on the laptop. "Oh, Arthur, you're not going to like this request."

This got Arthur's attention, but he still wouldn't look at her. "What do I have to do this time?"

"Hotaru-Naichingeru want's you to go to France's house, stand outside, and yell really loudly that you kissed America." Then she quickly added, "Video footage is required."

"I'm not doing that." Arthur protested. "I'm not going to that frog's house! Especially not to tell him that I kissed this bloody git!" He motioned towards Alfred.

"Well, that's too bad, Artie." Mimi said in a sing-song voice. "You don't really got a choice." She closed her laptop, and smiled at the Brit. She then turned to Alfred. "Go grab the camera." She told him, pointing to a nearby closet.

Nodding, Alfred went over to the closet and pulled out a small video camera.

"Alright, come on, we've got a Frenchman to visit!"

After dropping Jessica off at her house because her mom was throwing a fit about her not there to do her chores, they made their way to Francis's house. And soon the trio found themselves standing outside of the Frenchie's house. Mimi got the camera ready and rolling, making sure to have both Arthur and Francis's house in the shot.

"Whenever your ready, Artie."

"I told you that I'm not bloody doing this!"

"The quicker you do it, the sooner we can leave."

Arthur stood there, fuming and wanting to get as far away from the French perverts house. His face completely red, he took a beep breath, preparing himself.

"Oi, frog!" He yelled. "I KISSED AMERICA!" He spun around and quickly made his way back to the car, not wanting to wait for a response from Francis. "Come on, let's go." He said, well, actually it was more of a demand, and got into the vehicle.

Turning the camera off, Mimi followed along with Alfred, who has been strangle quiet through the whole thing.

"See, was that so hard?" Mimi asked, getting into the drivers seat of the car, Alfred getting in the back.

"Yes, in fact it was." Arthur huffed.

They drove in silence after that. Surprisingly, no one had anything to say. They were back inside the house before anyone said anything.

"You guys hungry?" Mimi asked, walking into the kitchen. She only got nods in return. "Good, because we're getting McDonalds."

This did not please Arthur. "Why the bloody hell do we have to eat from that horrendous place?"

"Oh, well, because Socially Awkward Nerd dared you to eat a Big Mac."

"What?"

"You've been dared to eat a Big Mac." Mimi repeated. "It's not going to kill you, so don't make a big deal out of it, okay?" She added, already knowing that Arthur was going to put up a fight against eating the burger.

"You guys really must like torturing me, huh?" Arthur asked, annoyed.

"It's just a burger, dude. Like she said, it's not going to kill you." Alfred said, backing up what Mimi had said only moments ago. "It's a good thing that we got all those burgers! I think there's a few Big Macs in there."

He went over to where he kept all of his burgers, bringing out a Big Mac. He placed it in front of Arthur, who only looked at it in disgust. Deciding that it wasn't worth arguing over, he picked up the burger and took a bite from it.

"See, not so bad is it?"

"I can feel the fat and grease clogging my arteries." Arthur said after finishing his bite.

"Then I take it you're not going to eat the rest of it?" Alfred asked.

"Of course not."

"Then can I have it?"

"Knock yourself out."

Alfred gladly takes the burger, eating it the whole thing in mere seconds.

"Well, I've got some lovely poems to write for English, so I'll talk to you guys later." Mimi said, skipping off to her room, leaving the Brit and the American alone in the kitchen.

There was an awkward silence between the two, both remembering what had happened the last time they were left alone.

"Um…" Arthur scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

But before he could say anything more Alfred said, "Look! She left her laptop here." He pointed to the laptop on the table. "It has some more questions up for us."

"That little…" Arthur mumbled to himself, figuring that Mimi had planned on leaving her laptop like that. "What does it say?"

"It's from CrazyBritishGuy and it says;

_Great Britain(Yes I call you Great Britain deal with it)~ Okay so my first question for you is... (yaoi fangirl friend next to me beats me with a stick "Ask them about yaoi!") Okay so apparently this question will be about yaoi Uh... Could you and America kiss? (Please don't do it I don't want you to! Friend~ "Son of a..." beats me with a stick again.)"_

"No." Arthur said immediately after Alfred finished reading the question. "I already kissed the git once, I'm not doing it again."

"Aww, Artie, I thought you liked the kiss~" Alfred said, pouting.

"What the hell? You were the one who was opposed to the kiss last time!"

"So, that doesn't mean I can't change my mind."

"The answer is still no. I'm not kissing you again."

"Fine."

"I'll read the next question." Arthur said, and began reading off of the computer.

"_So America this is for you~ How do you feel about Obama and the current state of your economy?"_

This question somewhat surprised the two blonds. Someone actually asked a serious question!

"Hmn, that's kinda hard to answer." Alfred said, putting his hand on his chin in a thoughtful expression. "The state of my economy isn't that great right now, and I know that people are blaming Obama for a lot of the problems. Though, some of the things he is being blamed for happened before he was in office and people were even warned that some things would happen. But, I also don't think he's done much to help make it any better." Alfred hummed, then said, "So, in other words, the state of my economy is bad, and I think that totally sucks, and I can't say that I dislike Obama or blame everything on him, but the dude could try to help out more, or something like that."

"Wow, you actually said something smart for once." Arthur said, surprised.

Alfred laughed. "Of course, dude! I am the hero after all! Heroes always say smart things."

"Whatever." Arthur said simply. "What's the next question?"

"Oh, uh…

_Great Britain~ Can I have your recipe for scones? *Does kicked puppy dog look*"_

"Hmn? Sure!" Arthur smiled. "Here;

Preheat oven 375°

In a large bowl - combine and mix well:

2 c. flour

4 tsp. baking powder

¾ tsp. salt

1/3 c. sugar

Cut in:

4 T. butter

2 T. shortening

(Or 6 T. butter)

In a separate bowl - combine:

¾ c. cream

1 egg

Add to dry ingredients (and add; blueberries, cranberries, chocolate chips, nuts, ect.)

Drop by spoonful onto baking sheet

Bake 13-15 minutes - or until brown on bottom

**Keep an eye on them so they don't burn!"**

"You should learn to follow the last step on there." Alfred said. "You always burn the scones when you make them."

"Oh shut it!"

"Well, it's true."

"Wanker."

"Don't make up words, Artie."

Rolling his eyes, Arthur began to read the next question for the American.

"_America~ How can you stand to eat McDonalds? *sips tea and eats some fish and chips*"_

"Oh, that's simple! It's because their burgers are really good! And so are their fries!" Alfred exclaimed, shoving a burger he got out of nowhere into his mouth.

"Fantastic, now quickly read the last question please. I'd like to end this sometime soon."

"Alright." Alfred said with a mouth full of food.

"_Great Britain~ Okay so my friend is also a fan of FrUk so this will be about you and him. How would you react if France told you he loves you and really means it then kisses you on the lips?"_

"That bloody frog wouldn't live to see the next day if he even dared to try." Arthur huffed then turned off the laptop. "That's it. I've had enough for today." He said, then left for his room, leaving the American alone in the kitchen.

"Dude! Don't just leave me here alone! Dude!" He yelled, running after the Brit.

* * *

><p><strong>Aha... Uhm... Yeah. Thanks to Hotaru-Naichingeru, Socially Awkward Nerd, and CrazyBritishGuy for your questions. They were lots of fun to answer! :3 Oh, and about that scone recipe~ I got it from my nutrition teacher. There's a lemon glaze that goes with the blueberry one. The recipe also says that cranberries goes good with an orange glaze. Um.. If you'd like the recipe for the glaze, PM me or ask me for it in a review. I'd be happy to give it to you. Ah... What else... Oh, yeah, the stuff about Obama and the economy; that is not the true opinion of America, nor is it my own opinion. I think that's it... Byebye.<strong>


	9. Cooking, Laughing, and Edgar Allen Poe

Mimi and Alfred sat in front of the TV, the two playing some random fighting game they had found.

"Haha! Take that!" Alfred yelled, laughing while pushing the buttons on the controller.

"Hey, no fair!" Mimi pouted and hit Alfred on the shoulder with the controller. "You cheated!" She said accusingly.

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Will you two shut up!" Arthur yelled, walking into the room with his arms crossed. He glared angrily at the two Americans.

"Sorry, Artie." The two said at the same time.

"Don't call me-" He was about to scold them for calling him by that silly nickname but was interrupted by La Marseillaise ringing throughout the room. "Damn frog, what does he want?" He asked to no one in particular as he pulled out his cell phone.

"_Hey, Angleterre~ I hear you kissed Amerique~" _That was all the French man got to say before Arthur hung up on him.

By this time Mimi had abandoned the video game and had pulled out her laptop.

"What are you doing?" The Brit asked.

"Answering more questions." Mimi stated simply. "We have a lot to answer, you know."

"Oh?"

"Yeah! Like this one from Mocha MintCocoa;

_Question for England! You know.. in my opinion, England always produces good food, so why the hell are you always screwing your cooking? =A=; Is it due to your bad culinary skill, bad luck, or is your cooking utensils being such a prat for burning EACH dishes you makes? *A*;;"_

"My food… Is bad?" Arthur asked, confused and maybe a little bit hurt.

"No, it's not bad." Mimi said reassuringly, giving Arthur a small smile.

"Of course it's bad!" Alfred said from his spot in front of the TV. "His food has always been horrible and bland. He couldn't cook a thing to save his life!"

Arthur visibly flinched at what Alfred had said. "Wh-what?"

"Alfred!" Mimi yelled, grabbing Alfred by the ear and dragging him out of the room.

"Hey! Ow! Let go!" He whined as he was dragged off. "What was that for?" He asked when she finally let go.

"That was for being an idiot! You of all people should know how Arthur is about his cooking!" She scolded Alfred, glaring up at him.

"I know, but his cooking is horrible!" She was growling at him now. "Alright, sorry!"

"Oi! What are you two doing?" Arthur called, standing in front of the doorway. "Don't just leave me here to answer the rest of the questions."

"Sorry, I just had to tell Al something important." Mimi grinned at Arthur then joined him again in the living room, Alfred following after them and settling for playing his video game again.

"Shall we continue then?"

"You're going to make us continue anyways."

"True. Alright, so these questions are from BloodRaven;

_Arthur: What were you going to say to Alfred before Death covered your mouth, and then you died, but came back to life when Alfred offended you? _

"I don't believe I recall that ever happening." Arthur said, shaking his head.

"Really?" Mimi looked at him confused. "You were making the panjandrum, some Scots got drunk, and you almost died."

"Oh, dude! I've been wondering the same thing. What were you going to say?" Alfred asked, pausing his game and looking over at Arthur.

"I… I don't remember." Arthur said, almost a little too fast, his face turning a bit pink.

"The look on your face says otherwise." Mimi sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to get an answer out of him. "Fine, let's just go to the next question.

_Do you miss the old days?_

"The guy still lives in the old days." Alfred said, again going back to his game.

Ignoring Alfred, Arthur said, "Yes, I do miss the old days." He sighed softly. "Alfred was so cute back then."

"Hey, no! Do not start that!"

"Shut it, git!"

"Both of you shut it. We still have more questions to get through." Mimi said before the two could get any further into the fight she knew was bound to start.

_What do you think of Edgar Allen Poe's work?"_

"I actually quite like his work." Arthur said, slightly amused. "He had… an interesting way of writing."

Nodding in agreement, Mimi read the last two questions for Arthur.

_Why is a raven like a writer's desk? And how would you like it if you were the Mad Hatter in Alice in Wonderland?_

"I don't think there is an actual answer to the first question." Arthur said, raking his mind for an answer. "Though, I suppose you could say that Poe wrote on both." He shrugged. "And as for being the Mad Hatter… I suppose I wouldn't mind."

"Alright, Alfred, it's your turn to answer questions~" Mimi said in a sing-song voice.

"Haha! Let's hear them!"

_Alfred: How do you pronounce your oh-so-awesome laugh? I've tried, and I think I got it, but I must know from the master himself!_

Alfred laughed, causing Mimi and Arthur both to face-palm.

"Ahahaha! So you want to know the hero's laugh?" More laughing.

"Why would you want to laugh like that git? His laugh is just as annoying as he is."

"Hey!"

"Well it's true."

"Shut up! Anyways." Alfred cleared his throat, even though there was no reason to do so. "I don't know how to explain how I pronounce my laugh. But as long as you think you got it down, that's pretty awesome!"

Mimi promptly went to the next question.

_How are your fifty states? _

"Oh, they're good, I guess." He said, grinning.

_Oh, and how would you like it if you were the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland?_

"The Cheshire Cat? Hmn, that'd be awesome!"

"You both have ridiculously huge grins." Mimi commented.

"Oh, hey, you got some questions too." Alfred pointed out, looking at the computer screen.

_Who is more awesome: Arthur or Alfred? Oh, and what's better: Eating McDonalds all the time, or England's cooking?_

"Who's more awesome?" Mimi went into a deep thought, not wanting to choose one over the other. "Well, at this point in time, Alfred is more awesome, but if you want to go by their past, then Arthur is more awesome." She was quiet for a moment. "As for the other question, I'd have to go with England's cooking. It's really not that bad."

* * *

><p><strong>Wooo! Sorry this took so long. ^^; But anyways, thanks to Mocha MintCocoa (I really like your name. Makes me want to go make some mint hot chocolate~) and BloodRaven for your question. And, as always, thanks to everyone else who sent in questions. I have so many questions, you guys! It's ridiculous! Haha! x3 Well, that's it. See ya guys later~! <strong>


	10. In which Alfred takes off his shirt

"Hey! Look guys! I totally forgot about the video of Arthur yelling that he kissed Alfred." Mimi said, waving a camera in the air as she ran into the living room. "I hope you don't mind, but I posted it online."

"You did what?" A very angry Brit all but screamed.

"I posted the video online." Mimi repeated simply.

"Why the bloody hell would you do that?"

"Because the person who had requested that we tap it doesn't actually have proof if we keep the video to ourselves. For there to be proof other people need to be able to see it."

Arthur couldn't come up with anything to yell back so he settled for storming out of the room, but was stopped by the other American in the house.

"Yo, what's up with all the yellin'?"

"He's mad because I posted the video." Mimi shrugged and sat the camera down next to her laptop on the coffee table.

Alfred mouthed a silent 'ohh'. He then let out a startled 'hey' as he was pushed aside by Arthur.

"Get out of my way, you git." He grumbled as he walked passed him.

"Well then." Alfred huffed, then went over to join Mimi, whom was currently reading through her email. "Soo, what ya reading?"

"Hmn? Oh just more questions. They're so many of them!" She giggled as she read over one. "I'll be right back." Grinning, Mimi stood up and ran to the same place that Arthur had disappeared to. Shortly after she left there was more yelling from said Brit.

"What the bloody hell was that for?"

Alfred could hear Mimi giggling, and she was obviously running back this way since he could hear her quite clearly when she yelled, "Because you hadn't actually answered Mocha MintCocoa's question last time, and because she asked me to!"

Alfred, a bit confused, looked at the computer screen, reading what it had said.

_Mimi, please slap England for me. He actually hadn't answered my question last chapter. _

So she had slapped Arthur.

Mimi came running back into the room, laughing like a crazy person.

"Hey? Do you want me to answer the rest of this?" Alfred asked once Mimi had stopped laugh a little.

"Huh? Oh, yes, go ahead."

_Moving on… It's for America. If somehow, England is hated by the entire world, would you be the one who wouldn't, even if it means losing your friends?_

"Of course! Because I'm the hero, and that's what heroes do!" He grinned, then added. "I could never really hate him anyways."

"Awww, that's so sweet, Al."

"Hey, can I answer some more?"

"Knock yourself out!"

"Alright!" He began searching through the emails for questions that he could answer. "Here's one from Hotaru-Naichingeru;

_America, have you ever had Texas, (Glasses,) smashed into your face? I have before, so now there's a scar on my nose. _

"Actually, yes I have." He adjusted his glasses. "It was Artie who did it too. Hurt like hell."

Mimi poked at her own glasses. "I've had that happen too…"

Alfred continued looking through the questions until he came across one that really caught his attention. It was from MoMoPocky and it read

_AMERICA! QUICK, TAKE YOUR SHIRT OFF! THE FATE OF MY SANITY HANGS IN THE BALANCE! Pleeeeeeeease? *innocent pleading non-pervy fangirl face* I'd appreciate it…_

"Well if you insist." He said simply then began taking off his shirt.

"Oi! What the hell is going on here?" Arthur yelled as he walked in just as Alfred had taken off his shirt. He has horrid timing, doesn't he?

"Oh, hey Artie!" He grinned, waving over at the Brit.

"Would you care to explain what is going on?" Arthur asked again.

"MoMoPocky told me to take off my shirt."

"You git, you don't have to do everything everyone tells you to do."

"But-"

"Put your shirt back on."

"…Alright." Alfred did as he was told, and put his shirt back on.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmn, just a short thing with mostly Alfred. I really like Al, he's fun~ :3 <strong>

**Oh, and return of the video! I really wish I actually had video proof of that happening, but I don't... Maybe I'll draw it or something at some point. **

**So, anyways, thanks to Mocha MintCocoa, Hotaru-Naichingeru, and MoMoPocky for your questions. **

**That's it for now~ See ya~**


	11. Short Announcement

Hey all! I have a question for all of you!

You ready?

Here it is -

UsUk or no?

I'm debating if it should happen or not. It seems a lot of you like it, and are requesting them to kiss and what not. But I know there are a few who don't like the pairing, or yaoi itself.

I had originally wanted to try to stay away from the pairing, but being a huge fan of it myself it's really pretty hard. ^^;

Or, maybe you want a different pairing? Like FrUk or something? I don't know.

So, I put up a poll on my profile, and I will leave it up for a while... Say, oh, I don't know, until Saturday? Maybe. I don't know.

Anyways! Go there and vote, or leave your vote in a review, or both. I really don't care, but let me know what you think, it'd be very helpful for me. (Because believe it or not, there is a very small random sort of plot to this, and your answer to this determines how it goes.)

That's all I have to say thus far. So, please let me know, kay~!

Oh! And this message will be deleted when the poll is over, and I post the next chapter.

Byebye~


	12. I can't think of a creative title

"Guys! Guys!" Mimi yelled, searching the house for two blonds. She had searched almost every room in the house, but they were no where to be seen. "Where did they go?" She asked to no one in particular because there was no one else there. She walked up to the last room in the house that she hadn't checked.

"Get off of me, you git!" That was most definitely Arthur.

Huh? Mimi placed her ear against the door.

"Come on, help me out here, please!" Alfred was all but begging.

"And why should I?"

"Because I'm your most favorite person in the world!"

"Hardly… Fine, I'll help you, but first… Get the bloody hell off me!"

Arthur must have pushed Alfred because there was a very loud 'oof' from said American.

"Ow! You didn't have so rough, dude."

"Do you want my help or not?"

"…Yes."

"Then shut up."

Silence.

"Before I do anything, answer me this. Why me?"

"Well, everyone says that you're the best at it, especially Francis."

"…Figures, that man can't keep his mouth shut, can he? Alright, let's get this over with."

There was the sound of a zipper being undone. And that's when Mimi came in. She'd had enough of listening. They had things to do… And each other was _not _on that list of things.

"Wha- But- Huh?"

Well, that was unexpected. There they were sitting on the bed with a laptop between the two, Amnesia: The Dark Descent was displayed on the screen.

"Oh, hey! 'Sup?" Alfred waved, smiling that idiotic smile of his.

"I- What are you guys doing? I've been looking all over for you two!"

"Sorry, but this git insisted that I help him get past-"

"No! I don't want to hear it! You can play later! Right now we have about a ton of questions to answer, and since we missed Christmas you're going answer twice as many as usual." She huffed, folding her arms.

"Dude, not cool." Alfred pouted, but closed the laptop anyways.

The two got off the bed and walked past her, heading towards the living room, where they normally answered all the questions. Before following them, Mimi glanced at them then back into the room, giggling a little.

"Are you coming?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." She skipped after them, joining them in the living room. "You guys ready?" She asked as she pulled up her email on her laptop that was currently sitting on the coffee table.

"Yup!" Alfred beamed, he was already done pouting about the game.

"Alright, the next ten questions come from BeyondTheClouds.

_1) Alfred and Arthur, have you ever been rickrolled or more importantly, iggyrolled? I can't stop watching this video…"_

"I've heard of rickrolled, but what's iggyrolled?" Alfred asked. "It has something to do with Arthur, doesn't? Ya know, since his nickname is Iggy."

"Yeah, actually it does." Mimi brought up another tab, typing in youtube and bringing up the video for the two to watch.

"Oh my god!" Arthur yelled, horrified by what he saw.

Alfred was to busy laughing and making a WTF face at the same time to comment on the video. Arthur was very close to crying, but also on the verge of killing someone. So Mimi closed the tab before anything else could happen.

"Next question!

_2) My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard damn right, it's better than yours, I could teach you but I'd have to charge. Your reactions?"_

They all just sat there and stared at each other, not sure what to say.

"Um…"

"I know you want it, that thing that makes me, what the guys go crazy for, they lose their minds, the way I whine, I think it's time." Mimi said/sang the next line of the song, finding nothing better to say at the time.

"Just go to the next question." Arthur said having no other comment.

"Yes sir!

_3) What do you think of cursing? Because curse words are my best friends. Especially when you really wanna kill some one and ** is like the best word ever. I.e. Holy ** England! Like, ** ** damn butterfly's you totally shoved a ** *** up a cows *** and then it ** mooed for you ZOMG England likes cows hahahahah."_

(A/N: Please do try to refrain from swearing a lot like this. ^^;)

"Well, that's… An interesting example…" Arthur said, scratching the back of his head. "Cursing isn't exactly the most gentleman-like thing to do…"

"Artie, you swear all the time!"

"I do not!"

As the two went back and forth about Arthur's swearing, Mimi gave her opinion on swearing. "I don't like swearing. I find it to be utterly horrid and hate it with a passion." It was said more to herself more then anything. "Guys, I'm going to the next question!" She yelled, stopping the two's bickering.

_4) Do I disturb you?_

"Yes, just a little."

There was nods in agreement, and they went to the next question.

_5) England, how much wood would a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood?_

"Honestly, I don't know how to answer that." Arthur said, raising an eyebrow at the question.

"Right, next question is

_6) Favorite eye color? I loves me some blue eyes but hazel are beginning to be my favorite due to a certain someone… *blushes*_

"I really like green eyes!" Alfred said, grinning madly, not even taking any time to think over his answer.

Arthur on the other hand did take sometime to think about his answer. "Well, I suppose blue eyes would be my favorite."

Mimi did her best not to giggle at their answers. Whether they realized it or not, they had picked each other's eye colors and Mimi found that to be adorable.

_7) My friends boyfriend might be doing drugs. What are your thoughts on what she should do? _

"Oooh, a serious question! Alright!" Mimi looked at the two. "So, what do you think?"

"Find out if he really is or not and if he is then I would suggest that she leave him." Arthur said.

Alfred nodded. "Yeah, 'cause drugs are bad and stuff!"

"I think more should be said on this, but I really don't know. I know that drugs are bad, and that it's best not to get involved with them or people who use them, so… Yeah, but it's more of your friend's decision on what she does about it." Mimi scratched the back of her head. "But what do I know? I mean, I'm only 15 and I've never been in a relationship, so…. Next question is..

_8) Hair color? I love red! Don't kill gingers! _

It was Alfred's turn to scratch his head because it's contagious. "I've never thought about that before."

"Haha, I don't know about hair color, but I think Artie's hair is the prettiest!" Alfred exclaimed, ruffling said Brit's hair.

"Git, don't say things like that!" Arthur yelled, pushing Alfred away from him.

Alfred pouted but stayed away not wanting to be hit. "What about you?"

"I don't have a favorite hair color." Arthur said, crossing his arms.

"You're no fun, Artie!"

"Don't call me Artie!"

"Hey, you still have questions to answer!" Mimi said, once again stopping a fight that was bound to happen.

_9) Ever watch Soul Eater? Death the kid and Hikaru ouran have the same voice actors. _

"Ah, I have!" Mimi exclaimed happily. "And I knew that."

(A/N: Todd Haberkorn FTW~! He also voices Italy, but I assume that most of you here know that already.)

"Alright, here's the last question from BeyondTheClouds!

_10) Annoyed with the questions? You should be. _

"Yes, in fact I am annoyed." Arthur said, huffing.

"Artie, almost everything annoys you." Alfred pointed out.

"So?"

"So, your annoyance is not relevant."

Mimi sighed and decided to let them argue while she got more questions for them to answer.

About a minute passed. Mimi had pulled up more questions on her screen and 'the Brit and the Git' were still arguing.

"Hey! I have more questions for you to answer! They're from intricate-bindings."

_1. Alfred: Why is Japan freaked out by the blue cake? It's good cake._

"I dunno." Alfred said shrugging his shoulders. "I know! That's what I told him but he still wouldn't take it."

_2. Arthur: Flamethrower?_

"Umm…. Sure, why not?" Arthur said, raising an eyebrow but with a slight devious smirk.

_3. Mimi: What's your favorite OTP? _

"Oh, that's easy! UsUk, obviously!" Mimi grinned, then added in a small whisper, "But sometimes UkUs isn't too bad either~" She giggled.

"UsUk, that's us two together, right?" Alfred asked, making sure he remembered right.

"Yup!"

"And is that what those pictures are that you have on your computer?"

"Yu- Hey! What where you doing looking through my folders on my computer?"

Alfred shrugged. "I was bored."

"Bored? That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard." Mimi smirked at him. "I think you were curious~"

"I-uh-no!" Alfred's face had turned a light shade of pink.

"Did you like the pictures~?"

"Ye-no! I-um-Gah!" Now Alfred's face was a bright red.

Mimi giggled. "I was only teasing you, do calm down."

Arthur, through the whole thing, could do nothing but sit there and watch the two, his cheeks tinged a light shade of pink.

"Let's continue with the questions, shall we~ These are from Total Anime Fangirl."

_How come England is never mentioned in movies? I watched Monsters Inc. earlier and they went to paris through one of the doors. Then in Alvin and the Chimpmonks, they mentioned "Paris" but no "London". How do you feel about this?_

"I find it a bit irritating, but whatever." Arthur shrugged. He was now back to normal, trying not to think about the previous conversation.

_And Alfred, My friend (whom I call Russia) wanted me to write a Dark!America fic. How do you feel about this?_

"Whatever makes your friend happy! But… Do I still get to be the hero?"

There was a loud smack indicating that Arthur had hit Alfred over the head.

"Ow, dude! What was that for?" Alfred asked, rubbing his head where he'd been hit.

"It was for being an idiot."

"You're really mean, ya know that?"

And thus there was another argument, but this time instead of interrupting it, Mimi decided that it was time to stop answering questions even though she had said she was going to make them answer more than usual.*****

* * *

><p><strong>*Dies* I... I honestly don't know what this even is. But, ugh... It's 4AM, and I'm currently at my dad's house watching him play football on the xbox... I already miss my bed at my mom's house... Because I don't even have a bed here... So, yeah. You like? Or no? <strong>

**Oh! I'm sure you'd like to know the winner of the poll! UsUk won~! There was only one vote for no. So who ever that one person is, I really am sorry. ^^;**

**I was going to replace my announcement with this, but I changed my mind. I don't wanna do that anymore. **

**Alright... I'm going to go die in a corner now...**

**Oh, yeah, Happy New Years everyone. **


	13. M rated fics

"Hey, Mimi. Hey, you awake dude?" Alfred was currently poking a sleeping Mimi. She had fallen asleep on the couch, which was unusual because she hated the itchy piece of furniture.

"No, I'm not." She mumbled and tried to wave Alfred away.

"Your talking says otherwise." Alfred pointed out.

Mimi growled at this and sat up. She glared at Alfred, though she was unable to really even tell where he was given that she didn't have her glasses on. "What do you want, Alfred?"

"Here." He handed her glasses over to her.

"What do you want?" She repeated after putting on her glasses.

"Your laptop."

"My laptop? Why? You have your own, go use it."

"No, it has to be yours!" He sounded so desperate. Or maybe it was the lack of sleep messing with Mimi's head. Who knows.

"Whatever, fine. Just don't break it or get it dirty."

Nodding, Alfred took the laptop that had been sitting on the coffee table and ran off.

"Not even a thank you." Mimi mumbled, face-planting into the couch and going back to sleep.

Back with Alfred, said American had ran into a certain Brit that we all know and love. Arthur was not happy with being ran into and was yelling at Alfred for not watching where he was going.

"Sorry, Artie." Alfred apologized, holding out a hand to help Arthur up.

Arthur glared at the offered hand but took it anyways. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Alfred held up the laptop.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't tell me anything, idiot."

"Come with me!" With his free hand Alfred began dragging Arthur down the hall with him and into the nearest room he could find, much to Arthur's dislike.

Once in the room, Arthur pulled away from Alfred. "Alfred! What is the meaning of this?"

"Sorry, Artie." He said for the second time in less then a few minutes. "But I'm really bored."

"And what do you want me to do about that?" He watched as Alfred turned on the laptop and go into Mimi's email. "No. I've had enough of these silly questions." He turned to leave but was stopped by Alfred, who had grabbed hold of his wrist.

"Please, Artie! I'm sooo totally bored right now! There's nothing else to do!" He whined, giving Arthur his best kicked puppy look. "Pleease!"

Curse the puppy look! Curse it!

"Ugh, fine." Arthur groaned, pulling his wrist out of Alfred's grasp.

Alfred clapped his hand much like a child would. "Yeah!"

So needless to say, they turned on the laptop and went into the emails looking for questions to answer. The first set they chose was from IWannaBUrHero50.

"_So, Arthur…I need to ask you that age old question… boxers or briefs?_"

Arthur stuttered before answering. "W-well… Briefs during the day and boxers at night, actually."

Alfred snickered earning himself a slap on the back of the head from Arthur. "Dude, not cool!"

"Oh shut it and get on with the next question."

"_Alfred… How do you feel about Justin Bieber?_"

"Huh? You mean that Canadian girl?" (AN: Sorry, sorry! Don't kill me for using an overused joke.) Alfred hummed, then said, "I guess he's not too bad. A lot of people seem to like him, but I can't say he's one of my favorites."

With that said they began searching for more questions. They chose to answer one from an anon.

"_Dear Alfred and Arthur,Did you ever check out the M rated fics about you guys? It feels like the Black Market in a way…_"

"M rated fics? Like rated M for mature?" Alfred shook his head. "No, I haven't read any of those. How 'bout you dude?"

Arthur shook his head as well. "No, but I remember Mimi mentioning them once."

"Oh yeah! She was telling us about how I-"

"Alfred."

"And then you-"

"Alfred!"

"Then you and I-"

"ALFRED!"

"What?"

"Shut the bloody hell up." And before Alfred could say anything more, Arthur read the next question. Unfortunately for him though, the question didn't help the situation out at all.

"_Also, how do you react to people thinking that Sealand is your 'lovechild'?_"

"Sealand? Lovechild?" Arthur looked like he was either going to faint or crawl in a hole. "I-I hope they realize that that's not even physically possible."

"What about Britannia Angel?" Alfred asked, completely unfazed by the question.

"What about it?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow wondering how that was even relevant.

"Britannia can perform miracles, right? Wouldn't that be considered a miracle?"

"No, Alfred."

"What if one of us was female?"

"Alfred, honestly." Arthur said, crossing his arms. "Think about what you just asked and maybe you'll find your answer."

Alfred thought about it for a second, coming up with nothing he stared at Arthur, silently asking for an answer.

Arthur sighed. "If one of us was female, then yes, it would be physically possible." He then quickly added, "But it'd still never happen."

* * *

><p><strong>It's been a while since I answered any questions! D: I apologize, but I was a tad bit busy with school and stuff. So I answered a few questions just for you guys~ I might answer some more later or tomorrow. Maybe.<strong>

**Ignore any mistakes please. And I'm sorry if any answers are a little OOC at times. **

**Thank you all for your questions and reviews. ^^ **


	14. McDonalds Again and Preferred Nickname

It was Sunday. Sundays meant that there was nothing to do. Nothing at all. Not even the smallest of things. Poor Alfred was bored out of his mind. So out of boredom he set out to find either Arthur or Mimi. He heads to the kitchen first, and luckily enough, he finds both of them there.

Mimi sat at the kitchen table, vanilla bean ice cream and her laptop sitting in front of her. On the screen was a blank Word Document. Mimi growled at the laptop, moodily sticking the spoon for her ice cream into her mouth.

Arthur was… Well, he was cooking. Great.

"Dude, can I have some ice cream?" Alfred asks as he makes himself known to the other two.

"No." Arthur said as he continued cooking whatever it was he was cooking.

Alfred pouted. "I wasn't asking you." He sat down next to Mimi at the kitchen table. Restating his question, this time making sure that it was obvious who he was asking so that some Brit wouldn't answer.

Without saying anything Mimi pushed the small tub of ice cream towards Alfred.

"Dude, thanks!" Though, sadly, Alfred was not that lucky. Arthur took the ice cream away before Alfred could eat any of it. "Not cool!" And he was back to pouting again. But given who he is it didn't last long before he was over it and looking for something else to do or for someone to bug. Or both. Whatever came first.

Well, at least that's what he was going to do but then someone(Mamamia12347) walks in singing. "IS HE GAY OR EUROPEAN." She then walks over to the three. "Well, is he or not?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Ahem… Uh, well." Arthur said, clearing his throat. "I do believe that the obvious answer here would be European."

"Aw, you're not gay?" Mimi asked, pouting a little.

"No." Arthur answered almost a bit to quickly, his cheeks turning a light pink.

"Well, then prove it! Kiss me [on the lips]… please." The girl that had randomly walked into the house gave a sly smile. "Surely a gentleman can't refuse a lady's request."

"I, um…" He scratched the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact with everyone. "I'm sorry, I can't do that. I'm going to have to refuse."

"…Then are you saying that-" Alfred had started to say but he was cut off by Arthur.

"No! That's not what I'm saying!" Arthur huffed, crossing his arms.

"But then why can't you-?" Again Alfred began and again he was cut off.

"I just can't, you git! Now stop asking questions!"

Mimi turned to address Mamamia12347. "Sorry, but it seems that Arthur isn't going to answer the question properly." And with that Mamamia12347 left.

"Alright, guys, we've got more questions to answer!" Mimi exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "The next set is from an anon."

_England: How is Flying Mint Bunny? I want to know! _

Arthur smiled at the mention of his fuzzy, flying friend. "Oh, he's good."

Alfred held back his laughter as best he could. He couldn't help it. It was just funny to him how much Arthur's mood would change when it came to the mention of his fairy friends.

_America: How can you love McDonalds? That place has the most horrible food on earth. I much rather eat England's cooking. _

Arthur grinned triumphantly at Alfred. "Hah! Hear that, Alfred? Someone would rather eat my cooking over your horribly greasy fast food."

"McDonalds has the best food ever! How could you want to eat his cooking? It's, like, not even edible, dude!"

"I'll have you know that my food is edible, you just don't have the taste to appreciate my cooking!"

"I don't think so, dude."

Arthur growled lowly, but decided not to continue the argument any further for it was rather childish.

_England: Can you and America kiss at least once… please?_

"I'm pretty sure we've already gone through the whole kissing thing already." Arthur said awkwardly.

"Would it hurt to do it again?" Mimi asked in a almost begging sort of way.

"Of course it wouldn't hurt! Come on, dude! It's for the fans, right? It's not like it's gonna kill ya." Alfred said, grinning at the Brit. His answer this time being quite a bit different from the last time they were told to kiss.

"Er… Well, I suppose it wont." Arthur's face had turned a bright red. He looked down at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "But I'm only doing it for the fans, and that's it! It's not like I like you or anything like that!"

"'Course, dude! Whatever you say." Alfred said with a slight chuckle, but he himself had gone a bit red in the face as well.

Alfred stood up from the kitchen chair he'd been sitting in and went to stand in front of Arthur. They stood there awkwardly for a moment before Alfred decided to close the distance between them, leaning down just enough so that Arthur wouldn't have stand on his toes.

All the while, Mimi sat there holding in a squeal. She patiently waited for the two to break apart, even if only for air. She had to wait a lot longer then she had been expecting. For two people who said that they didn't have any feelings for each other, they sure liked to kiss for long periods of time.

Eventually it was Arthur who broke the kiss. Not so much as for air as it was for the fact that what was happening finally clicked in his head. He quickly pushed Alfred away, turning away from him and mumbling something along the lines of 'bloody git'.

The atmosphere soon became awkward between the two, though not effecting at all for she was still trying not to squeal.

"So, uh.. What's the next question?" Alfred finally asked.

"Hm? Oh, it's…

_America: LOVE ENGLAND AND ENGLAND LOVE AMERICA… or else KOL KOL KOL."_

That didn't help the atmosphere between the two at all. Arthur shifted awkwardly from foot to foot.

"Let's move on to the next set of questions, shall we?" Mimi asked, looking for a set of questions that help get ride of the awkwardness for the Brit and the Git. "These ones are from rochwen13."

_Alfred: Pirates or ninjas? (keeping in mind that Iggy was a pirate) And what's your opinion on British accents?_

Alfred thought for a moment. "Hmm, well ninjas are pretty cool, but pirates are pretty awesome as well." He hummed to himself, trying to decide which one to go with. "Pirates. Yeah, defiantly pirates." Then he went to considering the second part of the question. "Didn't I already answer a question about British accents before? Oh well, I guess they're pretty awesome." He grinned over at Arthur, though the Briton refused to even look at him.

_Arthur: Do you prefer being called Iggy or Artie? _

Arthur didn't have to think about this question at all. "Neither. I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me by either of those names."

"You gotta at least prefer one over the other, dude."

"No. I don't like either of them." Arthur huffed, but then said, "Well, if I _had _to pick one over the other, then I'd prefer Artie, I suppose."

* * *

><p><strong>It's been a while, guys! I'm sorry that it's taken me this long to update. And I really don't have any excuse as to why I didn't update, so uh... Yeah. <strong>

**Thanks to all of those who have asked questions. I love you guys and your questions. If I haven't gotten to yours yet, don't worry, I will eventually. Question order is done at random, so... Please be patient with me. ^^ **

**So, that seems to be it. I don't know what else to say, really. **

**Please review/send in your questions. It always makes my day to read them. **

**Bye~ **


	15. Almost Confession?

Mimi hummed to herself as she tapped on the keyboard on her laptop. She was currently working on something for a friend of hers. All was peaceful and quiet. Well, that is, it was peaceful and quiet before Alfred came running into the room, jumping into the spot on the couch next to Mimi.

"What'cha doin'?" He asked, leaning over to try and read what was on the computer screen.

"Nothing." Mimi replied, moving the laptop so Alfred couldn't see the screen.

"Liar. You're doing something."

Mimi sighed. "What do you want, Alfred?" She asked as she continued to type on her laptop.

"Aw, why do you automatically think I want something? You and Artie always jump to conclusions like that!" Alfred fake pouted, pretending to be hurt.

"Well, Alfred, it's because you usually do want something." Arthur said, walking into the room. "It's always been that way with you."

"Rude! And so not true!" He stuck his tongue out at Arthur. "Anyways, dude, I just wanted to…" He trailed off, realizing that he'd just proved what Arthur had just said. "Damn…"

Arthur slightly laughed, rolling his eyes as if to see 'See?'

Mimi giggled. "Oh, guys. I have tons of questions for you guys to answer. You up for answering a few?"

"Sure, dude! But seriously, no kissing this time!"

"I can't promise you that, Alfred~" Mimi giggled again. "Alrighty, these are from Magenta-Haired Freake."

_Alfred: Do you eat so much to fill a void inside of you? Do you have abandonment issues? Why are you not fat yet?_

There was silence for a moment. "I don't think I eat all that much…" Alfred pouted then continued. "No, I don't eat to fill any void inside me."

"Oh? Then why do you eat so much, Alfred?" Arthur asked, only a little curious. _Only _a little.

"Umm… Well, if you really want to know… I suppose it's because that there where many times that I didn't have a lot of food to eat and I guess I got kinda scared of not having enough to eat, so yeah… It's silly really."

Both Arthur and Mimi blinked a few times, staring at Alfred. "Alfred…"

"To answer the other two parts of the question- No, I don't have abandonment issues, at least not that I know of. And I'm not fat yet 'cause I work out like a freaking champion!" He grinned, flexing his muscles. "So, what are the next questions?"

Mimi blinked, then looked at her computer. "Uh… Yes, here they are."

_Arthur: Why have you never gotten a restraining order against France? Are you punk, oldie, or a mixture of both? How old are you in human years?_

Arthur snorted. "I have gotten a restraining order on that frog. It didn't work, obviously." He raised an eyebrow at the next question. "A punk, oldie, or both, hm? Years ago I probably would have said punk. I rather miss my punk years… So, I suppose you could say a mixture of both."

Alfred snorted and laughed, earning a rather hard smack on the back of his head from Arthur.

"How old am I in human years? 23, I believe."

_Both: Have you two ever thought of dating? Would you ever read (or watch) about UsUk? _

"Haha, why would I want to date him? He's soo old and grumpy!"

Arthur glared at Alfred. "Oh, and like you're any better of a person to date!"

"Of course I am! I'm the hero after all!" Alfred ginned. But as he was about to answer the second question his grin dropped and his face turned a light shade of pink.

So did Arthur's. "I would never read or watch anything like that! That's just ridiculous."

"Ah, yeah. What he said."

Mimi giggled. "So, you guys have no problem arguing about dating, but you get all flustered when it's about whether or not you'd watch or read anything UsUk? That's interesting~" She giggled again. "Kay, there's one last question and then there's a dare."

_Alfred if you two ever got into a relationship, would you ever let Arthur top?_

"Nope! He'd have to fight to top, and everyone knows he wouldn't be able to beat me!"

Arthur laughed a dark, eerie laugh. "That is implying that I ever bottomed in the first place, which is hardly likely to ever happen."

"No way, dude! You'd totally bottom!"

"Why don't you two go test this theory and find out?" Mimi suggested, snickering to herself.

This got both blonds to shut up and turn a dark shade of red.

"H-How dare you suggest such a thing!" Arthur stuttered. Then, clearing his throat, he asked, "Now, what was that dare you were talking about earlier?"

"Oh, yes! The dare is that you two have to watch a perverted UsUk doujinshi."

"Do we have to do it?" Arthur asked, but Alfred looked as if he had wanted to ask the same question.

"Yes." Mimi said, already searching for a doujinshi for them to watch. "Mmm… Oh! How 'bout 'Call My Name'? Yeah, that'll have to do." She brought up said video on youtube and turned the laptop so the two could watch the video.

And after the video….

"Haha! See! You're totally bottom! Just admit it already!" Alfred exclaimed.

"This is completely ludicrous!" Arthur crossed his arms over his chest. "There's no way I'd allow anything like that to happen!"

"As much as I love to see you guys argue about who's going to bottom and who's going to top, we still need to answer a few more questions." Mimi said, cutting into their argument.

"Oh, alright." Alfred pouted. "I was so going to win the argument anyways."

"Yes, well, these are from XxTenshixX97."

_My first question is for Alfred and Mimi: Would you agree that Arthur is a Tsundere (someone who is on the surface sharp and sarcastic but underneath lovestruck and fawning)?_

"That's easy!" Mimi said, grinning. "I totally agree that he's tsundere!"

"Talking like I'm not standing right here, it's rather rude."

"Haha, yeah, I guess that sounds like him."

"Bloody rude Americans." Arthur huffed.

"Oh, Artie, you know it's only out of love~"

_My next question is for everyone. If you were able to go on a date with any nation, who would it be?_

"Oooh! Let me go first~!" Mimi said. Then clinging to Arthur she said. "I choose England!"

"Oh, eh… Thank you…?" Arthur said, rubbing the back of his head. "Um, could you let go of my arm?"

"Oh, yes." Mimi let go of Arthur's arm. "Kay, what about you two?"

"Any nation, hm?" Arthur hummed as he thought. "Honestly, I haven't a clue."

"What 'bout me?" Alfred asked with a slight pout.

"Why would I pick you? And why would you even care? You said it yourself, and I quote, 'why would I want to date him? He's soo old and grumpy?'" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um… Because I'm the hero?" Alfred tried.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "That's not a good enough reason, Alfred?"

"Because… Even though you are grumpy and old, I still… Uh, never mind."

"Alfred…?" Arthur blinked, and once again, for the second time today, he found himself staring at Alfred completely surprised by the words that came out of the American's mouth.

"Wow, good job XxTenshixX97! I think we almost got a confession!" Mimi said, completely killing the mood because that is what she does best.

"Confession? I wasn't going to do any such thing!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Riiight~ Now there's one last question."

_And finally this question is for Arthur and Alfred: How would you react if the other was to die?_

"How would I react if Arthur was to die? Didn't this sort of thing already happen?"

Arthur thought for a short moment. "If you're referring to the incident with the panjandrum, then yes."

"Thought so." Alfred nodded. "Well, I guess I'd be super sad about it. I mean, sure we don't exactly get along, but he did raise me. I can't just forget about that."

"It's bad enough that Alfred became independent all those years ago. I don't know what I'd do if he were to die."

"And there you have it. That's it for today, guys." Mimi said, turning off her laptop.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaaaargh. Do you want to know how much I love you guys? I love you guys so much that I spent precious time that I should be using to prepare for a 5-8 minute cooking show for Spanish that is a huge part of our grade and instead I wrote this. Feel special. Feel very special.<strong>

**Ou~ It looks like we're getting closer to making the UsUk official in this silly thing. o3o **

**I don't have much to say, so I'm just gonna go and cuddle my America plushie and search my room for money to buy an England plushie. See ya~! **


	16. Arthur is cranky in a short maid dress

**Here is a super special awesome update for you guys! Let's get started shall we~?**

* * *

><p>Mimi stood there in the entry way, tapping her foot, eye twitching. She was not happy with what she saw, not happy at all. The house was a total disaster area!<p>

"I leave for a few hours…" She didn't even bother finishing her sentence. Stepping over various objects, she carefully made her way through the entry way and into the living, searching for the two who were more than likely the cause of this mess. "What in God's name did you guys do?" She yelled when she spotted the two blonds she was looking for.

"Well, you see, me and Artie-" Alfred began to explain but he was interrupted by Arthur, who could not let Alfred's bad grammar go uncorrected along with the use of that dreadful nickname.

"It's 'Arthur and I'."

"Yeah, whatever. Anyways we-" He was interrupted once again but this time by Mimi.

"You know what, I really don't want to know." She glanced around the room. "Just… Clean it all up… _Now._" And with that she left for the kitchen.

Alfred sighed. "This is your fault. If you would have just let me-"

"Don't you dare go blaming this on me!" Arthur snarled, glaring at Alfred. "Now, shut up and help me clean."

With a pout, Alfred begrudgingly helped Arthur clean the room. It didn't take them too long to get it all cleaned. When finished they went into the kitchen to find Mimi sitting there, staring intently at her laptop.

"What are you doing?" Alfred asked, sitting down next to her.

Mimi simply hummed before giving her answer. "Reading some of these questions for you guys… You two are going to have to answer a lot this time, they're so many of them!"

"Alright! Bring it on!" Alfred exclaimed, while Arthur simply nodded in agreement.

"Mkay, first one's from randomgurl567."

_England: Why does everyone say that your cooking is horrible? Also, why is it that you are the only nation that can see Flying Mint Bunny? He is obviously right there!_

Arthur shrugged. "I haven't a clue why they all say that, my cooking is perfectly fine. They're all just wankers anyways."

"Dude, I think you're in denial about your cooking." Alfred snickered, earning himself a rather hard smack across the back of his head.

"As for Flying Mint Bunny," he continued. "There is one other nation that can see him and that would be Norway. The others can not see him simply because they are too blinded by material things and popular beliefs to see all the wonderful creatures that live amongst them."

_America: Does it make you feel bad that I'm an American that wants to live in England? No, I do not want to live in England because of your economy. I have my reasons._

Alfred pouted. "Yeah, that kinda does make me feel bad, dude. Not cool! Why would you want to leave the greatest country every?"

"That's not necessarily true. America is not exactly the greatest country ever." Mimi said, turning slightly to face Alfred. "And besides, I am going to have join ranbomgurl with wanting to move to England." (True fact: Almost all of my friends and I want to move England. Especially my Canada and I. :3)

This only caused Alfred to pout even more.

"Sorry, Alfred." Mimi apologized, though she clearly didn't mean it. "Next is from RawrTheSecond."

_Ohohohoho~ Hello, mes cheris. I'd love to know, Alfred, when you started loving dear Angleterre? Just curious! By the way, this is most definitely NOT la France. Au revoir, mes cheris!_

"Francis, you sodding bastard!"

"Woah, dude, you don't need to yell at 'em. Plus, it says that it's 'most definitely NOT France." Mimi said, giggling as Arthur glared at her. "The question was directed to Alfred anyways." She then turned to Alfred, smiling brightly. "Right, so, what's your answer, Alfred?"

"Wh-what makes you say that I even did start, uh… l-loving Arthur? 'Cause I totally never did!" Alfred stammered, facing starting to turn a light pink.

Mimi let out a small disappointed sigh and thought to herself, soon, we'll get that confession soon! "Next question, yes? Hmm… tillietorpedo91."

_I have a question for England. England, everyone hates your scones, and you say they're not that bad, but have you ever actually TRIED your scones before? _

"Of course I've tried my scones before! What kind of silly question is that?" Arthur huffed, crossing his arms.

Leaning over, Alfred whispered quietly to Mimi. "Dude, what's his problem today?"

Mimi shrugged, wondering the same thing herself.

_Also, America, you say that you hate England's food, but you seemed to like it just fine when you were younger. So, I was just wondering if you were teasing him due to… sexual tensions. _

"Pfft, no. I only liked his food back then because it was the only food that I ever got to eat." Alfred said, making a strange face.

"Um, but Alfred, you were just eating-" Mimi started to say but was rudely cut off by Alfred.

"I was just eating a burger, dude! That's it!"

"No you weren't, you were-"

"Shh! Duuude! Shut up!"

"Oi, you two! Let's get a move on here!"

Nodding, Mimi went to the next question. "Alrighty then, next is from I-am-so-IGGY. Oh, and before I read this, Arthur, I apologize…"

_I have a request for my Iggy. Iggy, may you make my day and dress up in a short maid dress for me? I wanted to tell you how much I love you Iggy. Oh and if you don't I will most likely force you into it and then tie you to a chair! I LOVE YOU IGGY!_

"Dear God… I am flattered that you, uh, love me, but I absolutely will NOT dress up in a short maid dress."

"Do you want to be tied to a chair, Artie?" Mimi asked sweetly.

"No, of course not."

"Then you're going to do it."

"But I don't even have-"

"I do."

Both Alfred and Arthur blinked. "And why would you have something like that?"

"For exactly this. I shall be right back~" She said in a sing-song voice, skipping off to get the dress.

"…Kill me now."

Mimi was soon back with the maid dress, smiling as she handed it over to Arthur. "They're ya go!"

Begrudgingly, Arthur took the dress and left for a short moment to go put it on. When he joined the two Americans once again, his face was a bright red. "I feel ridiculous…" He mumbled more or less to himself. "How long do I have to keep this bloody thing on?"

"Uh… At least for one question, I suppose. Wont torture you too much with it."

"Haha, dude, you look like a chick!" Alfred laughed, royally pissing off the Brit.

"You *the rest of this sentence is censored due to the fact that it is to vile for the author to write*!"

"Woah, sorry dude. It was only a joke, jeez." Alfred said, his face completely pale.

"We're going to just go on now… This is from MoMoPocky."

_Wh-what are your actual thoughts on Alfred? You can't really hate him as much as you say you do… Right?_

"Right at this moment, I hate him more than ever." Arthur said in a low voice, glaring over at the American. Then, sighing and glancing down at the floor, he said, "But… No, I don't hate him at all. Truthfully, I… N-never mind…" Looking up once again, with he huff, he said, 'I'm going to go change now." And with that, he promptly left the room.

"And let's end it there. Before Arthur starts acting even more… Um, Arthur-ish." Mimi said, receiving a nod of agreement from Alfred.

* * *

><p><strong>This is not nearly as long as I wanted it to be, but… Meh. Sorry for not updating sooner. I would say that I was busy, but that would be a lie, mostly. I just didn't feel all that up to updating this… But now I do, so yay! :D There are sooo many questions to answer, guys, it's crazy! I'll try getting to them as soon as I can. ;A; but don't expect too much, kay?<strong>


	17. Badly written chapter is bad

**Gah! I'm so sorry guys! This would have been done a lot sooner, but school is demanding my attention. And.. And.. Stuff.  
>I got tumblr~ o3o And I'm planning on posting like extra stuff or short little stories there. I dunno..<br>Oh! And it's also 2 days till my birthday (May 1st)… And all I wanna know is why can't I watch anime all day on my birthday? That's really all I want to do. I don't really care that it's my 16****th**** birthday… It's just a number, after all. It doesn't really mean anything.  
><strong>**Welp, that's all I gotta say for now.**

* * *

><p>Mimi watched the timer impatiently as it counted down. 20. 19. 18. 17. 16.<p>

"Hey, whatcha' doin'?" Alfred asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Baking cupcakes." 12. 11. 10.

"What for?"

6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. _Beeeep! _"Finally!" Ignoring Alfred's question, Mimi took the cupcakes out of the oven, placing them off to the side on the counter. "What was that, Al?"

"What are the cupcakes for?" He repeated.

"Oh, nothing, really. Just felt like making some, that's all." Mimi shrugged, taking out all the tools needed for frosting the cupcakes. "Where's Arthur?" Mimi asked, glancing over at Alfred.

"Uh… In there, I think." He said pointing towards the living room.

"Good. While these cupcakes are cooling you two should answer some questions. They're crowding my inbox." Heading for the living room, Mimi pulled Alfred along with here. "Arthur, dude, you ready?" She said as she walked into said room.

Arthur looked over at here a bit confused. "For what?"

"To answer questions."

"Oh." Sighing, he shrugged and said, "I suppose."

"Yay!" Flipping open her already turned on laptop, she quickly brought up here email and read one. "Kay, um, this one is from CrashTheMIGHTY."

_Dear Brit and Git, I would love it very much if Arthur sang a love song to Alfred while they held hands (both hands, not just one)! And don't forget to look each other in the eyes. That makes it special. If you don't fallow through, Mimi gets to shave you both bald. _

"I have to what?" Arthur exclaimed, not liking what he was hearing in the least bit.

"Sing a love song to Alfred."

"No. Absolutely not."

"Would you like to be bald?" Mimi asked, holding up an electric hair clipper that came from no where.

"No…"

"Then do it. I wont even make you do the whole song."

"Oh, come on, Arite! It's not that bad. And besides, the sooner you do it, the quicker it'll be over with." Alfred said, grinning over at Arthur.

"…Fine." Arthur growled, going over to Alfred and taking both of his hands in his own. Then taking a deep breath and locking eyes with the American, Arthur sang the first song that came to mind.

"I don't like to be alone at night. And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right. And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes. But I do love you, But I do love you~" Arthur's face was completely red as he sang.

"I don't like to see the sky painted grey. And I don't like when nothing's going my way. And I don't like to be the one with the blues. But I do love you, But I do love you~"

"I love everything about the way you're loving me. The way you lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep. And I love to kiss you in the rain. I love everything you do, oh I doo~" Now it was Alfred's turn to go red. Hey, don't blame, how is he supposed to react? Arthur looked and sounded like he genuinely meant what he was saying, though Alfred knew better then to think that.

Arthur stopped singing, looking like he'd rather die then be standing there. Mumbling something to himself, he pulled away from Alfred. "I hope you're all happy…"

Hiding her camera, Mimi went back to her laptop and read another question. "This one is from Anuis Di Icicle."

_Dude~ I want to see England drunk, damn it! Oh yeah, Alfred, you have to kiss Artie while he's drunk. Oh, by the way, I want there to be footage of it all. And finally Mimi, I want to know how fun this is to do this, I'm planning to write something like this so I want to know what it's like. _

_After this, Artie gets Earl Gray tea, Al gets McDonalds, and Mimi gets cupcakes. _(Oh lol. x3 Didn't see that there.)

"I'll go first since this will take a short time to answer." Mimi said. "It's pretty fun, if I do say so myself." Then turning to the two blonds, she said. "Alright, Artie you can…" Before she could finish what she was saying Arthur left the room only to come back a few minutes later with two bottles of scotch, one already half empty.

"So I have to kiss him when he's drunk?" Alfred asked, looking over at Mimi.

"Yup."

"…."

"Well, I'm going to go take care of those cupcakes. Have fun!" Mimi exclaimed while running off.

"Damn." He towards Arthur, who had finished the first bottle and was now quite into the second. He watched as Arthur made quick work of the bottle in his hand. Alfred hoped that it'd take a while before the Brit would get drunk, but unfortunately for him it didn't take Arthur long to get partially drunk.

"Whacha lookin at?" Arthur asked, glaring slightly at Alfred. "Talk bout rude, gowsh. I'mma pretty sure I tought you better then that." Huffing, Arthur crossed his arms.

And with that Alfred could instantly tell that Arthur was going to go on one of his 'when you were younger and cuter' speeches. Alfred hated those speeches with a passion. He hated them because they made him jealous of his child self. That version of himself that Arthur loved unconditionally. The version of himself that he no longer was.

"You useta be so polite wen you were a kid."

"Arthur."

"And you-"

"Arthur!"

"Don't inerrupt, Al-"

Alfred closed the distance between him and Arthur, forcing the Brit to stop talking by pressing his lips against the other's. But only for a very brief amount of time. "Shut up."

Arthur just stared at Alfred. He was about to say something, but suddenly everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Ends there cuz drugs are kicking in and I'm tired...<br>Bladhfoas defv, this is horrible! *Crawls into a hole*I don't even want to post this... ;A;  
><strong>**This is just to let you guys know that I haven't died or forgotten about you. I'm just... busy... And lazy... But school will be over here shortly (in 19 days or so). So then I can try to update more. Yay!  
><strong>


	18. Truth potion, FrUk feels, and RusAme

**Hey guys! I'm back! School is finally over! Now all I have to worry about is work and my AP English assignment. Ah, but I'll try to update as much as I can, alright? Yeah, so that's all I have to say. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"Get in here! Now!" Mimi growled, dragging the two blonds into the living room. It had been way too long since they last answered any questions and it was about time that they sat down and answered a few.<p>

"But-" Alfred started to protest but was cut off my Mimi.

"No buts! You're going to do this and that's that." She said, crossing her arms across her chest.

The two blonds sat silently on the couch, finding it in their best interest to do as told.

"So let's get straight to the point, then." Mimi sat down, picking up her laptop as she did so. "This one is from Hitsu4HinaEva -Hari-Sama."

_To Arthur: I dare you to drink this. -holds up bottle of liquid- It makes you tell the truth until you let your biggest secret out. _

"There's no way I'm going to bloody drink that." Arthur said, shaking his head and crossing his arms.

"Why? You scared?" Alfred asked with a cheeky smirk.

"No, I'm not scared, you git."

"Then you'll drink it, right?"

"Wrong."

"Scaredy-cat~"

Growling, Arthur took the bottle from Hari. "Alright, fine. I'll drink it." Opening the bottle, Arthur downed the liquid making a strange face as he did so.

"So?" Both Alfred and Mimi said at the same time.

Shrugging, he set the bottle down. "I don't feel any different."

"Hm, alright. Let's keep going, yes?"

_To Al: I dare you to give up hamburgers or anything of the sort for a day. _

"What?" Alfred exclaimed, a bit too loudly at that.

"You don't need to shout like that!" Arthur complained.

"But! But, dude! I can't give up hamburgers for a day! What else am I going to eat?"

"There's more to eat then just hamburgers, you know."

"Wha-? But, _dude_!"

"Alfred, a dare's a dare. You gotta do it." Mimi said, making it know that Alfred had no other choice but to go with it.

Though pouting, he complied with what he was told. "Fine."

_To Mimi: Hi! Which country do you think you're most like? _

"Hello!" Mimi pondered the question for a moment. "Ah, I don't know. Why don't you guys tell me what country you think I'm like instead? I'd like to know what you all think." (AN: A few of my friends call me Italy and another few call me America. But I dunno, guys, I dunno.) "Okay, so next is Elizabeth Blythe."

_Arthur, I've read that Elizabeth I of England was "married to England". What are your thoughts on this? _

"Ah, yes, Good Queen Bess." Arthur said with a slight nod. "That's actually sort of true. She dedicated her life to England and brought fortune to our country. She really was a great queen."

"But were you two actually married?" Alfred asked, looking almost a bit upset about the idea.

"Not in the formal sense of marriage, no."

"Oh, alright. Can we go to the next question?"

Mimi nodded. "Sure. Next is from Questionable Sanity."

_England: Have you ever heard of FrUk? I don't like most yaoi, and even I can see that FrUk is the most likely to happen, considering that your fights could be interpreted as a Lover's Quarrel…_

"Yes, I have heard of FrUk." Arthur said, folding his arms across his chest. "And I'd be lying if I said you were wrong. But that was sometime ago."

_America: Would you ever hook up with Russia?_

"No. No. A thousand times no. Never would I hook up with that Commie bastard!"

"Language, Alfred." Mimi tsked, wagging her finger at Alfred. "You know better than that."

"...Sorry."

"You better be. One more guys, then you're free to do whatever." Humming quietly, Mimi picked out the next questions. "Kay, these are from flywithme208."

_Arthur - What's so horrible about Alfred? He seems quite lovely to me!_

"He's not _horrible_." Arthur looked over at Alfred, contemplating what flywithme had said. "He is rather lovely, isn't he? Handsome, strong, heroic."

"Who are you and what have you done with Arthur?"

"Nothing, dear, nothing at all."

"I don't believe you."

"I'm sorry to hear that, dear." Then turning to Mimi, he asked, "What's the next question?"

_What is your favorite tea?_

"Well that's almost an obvious one, is it not? Earl Grey."

_Mimi - What's it like to be with Alfred and Arthur all day? _

"Ah, well... It's kind of like being stuck in a room with two toddlers who can't play nice together." Before either of the two blonds could say anything in protest, Mimi continued on to the next question.

_Alfred- Why are you so heroic and sexy? Fangirl moment over._

"Because I'm the The United States of America!" Alfred exclaimed, jumping up into a heroic pose.

"So that automatically makes you heroic and sexy?"

"Yes."

_Dare- Arthur you have to let Alfred sit on your lap for the rest of this episode._

"Do you want me to be squished to death? Anyways, this 'episode' is over with anyways." And without another word Arthur left.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry guys. I have FrUk feels. I really do. But I don't really like RusAme. I mean, I can see how it would work, but I just don't... I don't know, it's just low on my shipping list, I guess. Sorry<strong>

**Thank you all for your questions! They really are entertaining to read. x3 I'm going to try and make a super long chapter to get a lot of these answered. So look forward to that, kay?**

**Questions, comments, complaints, statements? Please send them in~ ^^**

**Byebye! **


	19. Pirate Arthur is my favorite

**Ready for the long chapter? Ready? I'm not, but here we gooo~ Okay, so it's not going to be super long, but yeah. Enjoy. ^^**

* * *

><p>"Shhhush, dude, come on!" Alfred said in a not so quiet whisper, dragging Arthur down the hall with him. "I know you want to know what's in there just as much as I do."<p>

"No, I really don't."

"How could you not want to know what she keeps locked in there?"

"Alfred, it's her bedroom. She has every right to keep what's in there a secret."

"You're not even a little curious?"

"No."

"Well too bad. You're going to find out anyways." Stopping in front of a wooden door, throwing it open. Alfred quickly slipped in the room, pulling Arthur along with him.

The room was painted black, red, and white all the way around. Posters of you tube stars, zombies and movies covered the walls, along with a large world map. The unmade bed, covered in stuffed animals, blankets, and pillows had colors that matched those on the walls. Above the closet, next to the zombie poster was a handmade sword. Along the top of the windows were five framed drawings. There was a desk covered in lose paper and pencils, and just to the left of that was a bookcase stuffed full of books and many other things.

"Dude! Look at all this stuff!"

"Alfred."

"What?" Alfred turned around to see blue-ish green eyes glaring at him from the open door. "Oh…"

"Get out."

"Got it." He scampered out of the room, quickly heading to the living room where he found Arthur grinning smugly at him. "Jerk." He said with a huff as he sat down next to him.

Mimi soon joined them. "I'm not going to say anything, we're just going to start, yeah? Good. So these first few are from AnonymousHetaliaFanGirl."

_Iggy- 1. Okay first things first. May you KIDNLY dress up as your pirate self? I just love Captain Kirkland!_

"If you don't call me 'Iggy' again, then I have no problem with it. If you'll excuse me for a moment." Standing up, Arthur silently headed down the hallway. Returning a few moments later, he came back in said pirate outfit. Eye patch, cool feathery hat and all "Anything else?" Arthur asked as he sat back down next to Alfred, legs crossed.

_2. Oh and while your wearing that please act like your pirate self for the reset of the chapter okay? Thanks. _

"Not a problem, dear."

_3. I've been wondering this for quite a while now (and I've asked this in another fic) so… it's said that unicorns only visit those who are pure (meaning that they're still a virgin) so… are YOU a virgin? _

"Hardly, dear, hardly." A small chuckle and a smirk. "It's very cute that you think that, though."

_Alfie- 1. Superman or Captain America? Why?_

No response. Nope, because Alfred was busy gawking at the Brit next to him.

"Hey, Alfred, you there?" Mimi asked, waving a hand in front of Alfred's face. "Yo, dude, answer the question."

"Huh, oh… Uh…Captain America, because that shield of his is pretty awesome."

_2. If you were to share your last hamburger (yes I mean your LAST hamburger. You will never ever eat another again) who would it be (yes you NEED to share it) and why?_

"Wha? But why do I have to share it?"

"Alfred, don't be selfish."

"Okay, um… Well either Artie or Mattie." Alfred said with a nod. "Mattie's my bro after all, so yeah. And Artie 'cause… 'cause ya know?"

_Mimi- 1. I see you're quite the UsUk fan. Does that mean you like Yaoi? If so, then have you ever exchanged pictures with Hungary and Japan? _

"Shh! Shh!" Mimi exclaimed, flailing here arms. "No one's supposed to know about that arrangement!" After pouting for a short few seconds, she then said, "But, yeah, I do like yaoi, much to my friend's distaste." Tapping on her computer, Mimi brought up the next questions. "These are from Lumina Balderson."

_Have you ever seen Alien? Also, if you could stick an Alien Facehugger onto any nation, who would it be? _

Everyone shakes their head. "Nope, sorry, we haven't seen it."

"What's an Alien Facehugger?"

Quickly typing it up on Google, Mimi turned the computer so the two blonds could see.

"Ah, I suppose I'd stick it on Francis." Arthur said with the slight nod of his head.

"Alfred?"

"Ivan."

"Is there anyone who you'd like to stick one of those silly things on, dear?"

"Yes, actually. There's this one chick who's been pretty much stalking me and won't leave me alone, and ugh!"

_England: You DO realize that America kept those toy soldiers you made for him about 300 years ago?_

"He did?" Turning to look at Alfred, intrigued, Arthur asked, "Did you really keep after all this time?"

"Well, yeah." Alfred said with a shrug. "I couldn't bring myself to get rid of them no matter how hard I tried."

"How charming." Arthur purred, a smirk wide spreading across his face.

_How painful was the Revolutionary War, in one sentence? I'm sorry if this is a personal thing, and you don't have to answer it; I'm just curious. _

"That's quite alright, dear." Humming for a second in thought, he said, "I'll tell you on a scale of one to ten, hm? It was about a seven or an eight."

_Um, America, what happened to you during the Civil War? Did you beat yourself up, or was there a personification of the Confederate States? Again, I'm sorry if this is too personal._

"No, no, it's okay. Let's see, well, I didn't technically beat myself up, and no there wasn't a personification… Um…" Alfred turned to Arthur and asked, "Arthur, how would you explain what happens to us during a civil war?"

"It's like having Multiple Personality Disorder, Schizophrenia, and being bi-polar all at the same time, I suppose." He said with a shrug. "It's really rather unpleasant."

Alfred nodded in agreement. "Yeah, exactly."

_Did you know that if you ever kiss again, I'll bust down the door, and blast your brains off with a gun that can blow up an aircraft carrier?_

"Well that's rather rude, don't you think?" Mimi said, then added, "And if you do that, I hope you're willing to pay for all the damage that'd cause... You'd owe me, like, a whole new house, dude." Huffing and muttering something under her breath, she continued on to the next few questions. "These are from animegurf13."

_England: Can you kiss America on the lips for one whole hour?_

"Yes, I can. Am I going to? No. Or rather, just not right now, but later maybe."

Alfred glanced over at Arthur, he was really starting to like pirate!Arthur more and more every second.

_America: Is it true that you love England so much that you have fifty kids together?_

"Uhh, no... That's not even physically possible."

_Mimi: Who do you like more, England or America?_

"Waaah, I have to choose? B-But I don't wanna!" Pouting, Mimi crossed her arms, looking like a little child. "I like them both a lot. And depending on the AU or whatever, sometimes one a little more than the other. It just all depends. But, it's really hard to just choose one." Moving right along, she picked the next questions. "Okay, now it's Mrs. Kyouya Ootori. You're name made me smile, by the way."

_Mimi- I don't know you IRL but based on this Fanfiction, you kind of remind me of Hungary._

"Hungary, eh? Cool!"

_Iggy- I dare you to go online and look up "Hardtack" which was a food that Americans in the military used to eat. Now, I want you to make some hardtack and try to eat it. That is what your scones taste like to all countries but you, who apparently has no tastebuds. _

"Why do you all insist on calling me Iggy, really?" Arthur asked with an irritated sigh. "Anyways, unfortunately for you, I have been banned from cooking under Mimi's orders. Though I am sure that it tastes utterly horrible."

_America- I know that you've been searching on google for more USUK pictures and want to tell you to make sure that you always clear your history afterwards. _

"Oh yeah, than- Wait a minute, no! No! I do no such thing, dude!"

"Yeah, sure Alfred." Mimi giggled. "Okay, I think that's it for now. You may go now."

* * *

><p><strong>-Watches moth continually run into ceiling- I wonder if it'll get a headache from hitting it's head over and over again... Hmm... Oh! Guys, I'm taking writing prompts on tumblr. Just thought I'd let ya know. And I'm kinda bored right now so... Does anyone wanna chat or something? -Puppy dog eyes- Please?<strong>

**Important message - Oh, and hey, I've decided that some of the questions _won't _be answered here. No, instead some will be answered privately in like a PM or something. Don't get me wrong, I love all of your questions, but some of them I'm having trouble with fitting in the story, or you've just asked so many questions that it wouldn't be fair to others if I answered all of them. Don't worry though, ALL questions will be answered... Is that alright with you guys?**


	20. Who do you ship?

**Guys... I'm sick. And sunburnt... Bleh... ;A;**

* * *

><p>Arthur walked into the kitchen, still adorning his pirate outfit from the last chapter. Mimi and Alfred hadn't been able to get him to change out of it. Not that either of them were complaining, though.<p>

"What're we gonna do about that?" Alfred asked, motioning over to the Brit.

"Nothing. Just leave him be, I suppose." Mimi shrugged. "At least he's enjoying himself."

"Well... Yeah, I suppose."

"Hey, you ready to answer some questions, Captain?" Mimi asked, grinning at Arthur.

With a nod of his head, Arthur took a seat, propping his feet on the table as he did so. Mimi's eye twitched slightly, but she kept quiet.

"Okay... Let's start with Hotaru-Naichingeru."

_Alfred, what do you like better on yuor hamburger: Keptuchp or Mustard?_

"Both. Definitely both. You can't just have one or the other, dude."

_Arther: Have you ever read Harry Potter?_

"I think that's a rather silly question, is it not?" Arthur said with a raise of his eyebrow. "Of course I have."

"YakinikuRiceBurger is next!"

_America: Have you ever tried Yakiniku Rice Burger? It's a healthier (but still_  
><em>delicious) version of hamburgers!<em>

"Noo, but Kiku did tell me about it once. I have had turkey burgers before, though!"

_How was it like, being raised by an ex-pirate?_

Alfred glanced over at the said ex-pirate. "Um... Well, actually I hardly ever saw Arthur when I was kid. He only stopped to visit from time to time, and only for a short while. So he didn't really raise me."

_England: Why did you curse Hong Kong with thick eyebrows?_

"Why? Because that little brat light of those loud firecrackers all the bloody time!"

_How did you feel when SIngapore left you to marry Malaysia?_

"...No comment." (Read: "WHY DOES EVERYONE I LOVE LEAVE ME ;A;")

_Since Norway can see magical creatures too, do you guys like, argue who has_  
><em>stronger friends?<em>

"On occasion, yes."

"Mkay, so next is YOUSHALLNEVERKNOWWHOIAM."

_arthur, brit to brit. does bad cooking run in our veins cause seriously, i suck. btw... could you make a move on america-kun if only for our amusment~_

"Yes, yes it does." Arthur said with an amused smirk. "And I could... Hm, we'll see."

"Next, MarthLover298."

_1. prank Russia. i dare you._

"No!" The three of them yelled at the same time.

_2. En__gland, find a way to make everyone else see your 'friends'_

"I've tried." Arthur sighed. "They all just thought that I had drugged them or something like that."

_3. can i come in and tottaly destroy France for no reason?_

"No you can not. That is my job and my job only." Arthur huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Aw, he's protecting Francis~ Cute~" Mimi cooed, allowing FrUk feels to be shown. (Don't kill me! I really love FrUk, guys!) Before Arthur could sputter out any denials to the statement, Mimi continued on to the next question. "Kai1412 has some things to ask."

_For Arthur: So we all know how you felt about the American Revolution, but how about the War of 1812 (The bicentennial is this year after all)? Also, would I maybe be allowed to maybe hug you if your response makes you depressed? _

"The war of what?" Arthur asked, with a confused look.

"War of 1812? Dude, don't tell me you forgot, old man!" Alfred exclaimed. When Arthur's confused expression didn't change, save for the slight twitch at being called an old man, Alfred continued to explain. "Trade restrictions, impressment, support against American expansion, you totally humiliated me on the high sees, and you burnt down my capital."

At the mention of burning down the American capital, recognition slowly started to register. "Oh yeah, that." With a slight hum, he answered the first question. "To be perfectly honest, I don't remember much about that. It was merely a sideshow to the war against Napoleon that was going on at the same time." (I quote "The war is scarcely remembered in Britain today") "And, no, you may not hug me."

_For Alfred: What would you do if Romney became president?_

"Nothing, really." Alfred said with a shrug.

_What nation do you think he'd ship you with?_

"Um.. I don't know.. And I really don't want to know." Alfred said, a little weirded out.

_ Which nations do you ship?_

"Well, uh, I don't really sh-" Alfred was cut off by the stern look Mimi was giving him.

"He's lying. He totally ships Franada, Rochu, Spamano, Sufin, and Giripan." (Random pairings I picked out, cuz yeah.) She giggled, then said in a tone that only you, the readers, could hear. "He also totally ships UsUk. But, shhh! You didn't hear it from me!"

_Also, y u kno listen wen da grammar nazis comes out to bite ur hed off?_

Grumbling to himself, Alfred answered the last question with only one word. "Cuz."

_For both: Will you ever admit that you are madly in love with each other but are just too tsundere or stubborn to say it aloud?_

"No!" They both yelled way too quickly.

_For Mimi: What is your favourite colour?_

"Eh?" Mimi thought for a minute, scratching her head. "That's a tough one. My favorite color changes all the time... But for now it's red."

* * *

><p><strong>Oops, I let my headcanons slip through. I'm sorry. x3<br>I'm taking your silence as that you approve of me answering some questions by PM. Yes. Unless you say something now... Speak or forever hold your peace!  
><strong>**Anyways, I may be moving guys! :D Finally I can get out of nowhere, nowhereland and go back hommmeee!**

**Some things: **

**YakinikuRiceBurger: Sorry for not answering the thing about ghosts. That's some cool shizz, though. And Alfred says he'll come as long as he doesn't have to see any ghosts.**

**Lumina Balderson: Adefjadf auerfh, you don't have to apologize, dude! I actually thought your threat to shoot them if they kissed again was hilarious. xD**

**_I am important_?-And, I have a question for you guys: What do you guys think of me making an ask-blog on tumblr for this so you guys can ask questions there as well? (Read: I'm bored and need something to do.) **


	21. A moth attacked me while I wrote this

"Hey! Mimi here!" Mimi said with a grin, waving. "I have a quick announcement for you guys!" She motioned over to the two blonds that were sitting next to her. "These two now have an ask blog on tumblr!" The two blonds nodded, as to confirm what Mimi had just stated. "So if any of you guys are interested, feel free to go check it out!"

"Yeah! You totally should, guys! It's going to be so totally awesome!" Alfred exclaimed, fist pumping into the air.

Arthur rolled his eyes at the American. "Yes, it should be rather interesting."

"So it's ask-the-brit-and-the-git. tumblr. com. Feel free to drop by there if you have any spare time or whatever." Mimi gave another grin. "And that's about it. It's getting late, I have work in the morning, so this about all we have time for. See ya!"

"Catch y'all later!" Alfred waved, flashing his signature grin.

"Cheerio." A small wave and a slight smile from Arthur.


	22. This Is Leading Up to Something

**I'm sorry for the lack of updates, guys… I've just been kinda busy. Counseling, doctors, family, friends, work, blah. Plus I haven't really been in the mood to write or anything so… Yeah… But it's slowly coming back now~**

**Oh, and before I continue to the chapter**

**Lumina Balderson: Haha, no I'm not mad. ^^ And I don't think anyone was offended, or if they were they didn't say anything.**  
><strong>A fivesome between the UK bros and America? *3* Thank you for that wonderful mental image~ Bless, dear, bless~<strong>

**One last thing. Remember when someone gave a truth potion to England? No? I do. Sort of. I do believe that's still in affect and I've sorta forgotten about it sooo... It'll come into play more in the following chapters, promise.**

* * *

><p>Mimi stood glaring out the window, keeping a close eye on the broken up birdbath that sat in her view. "I swear, if those idiots touch my birdbath again I'll strangle them to death. Seriously?! Who just stakes out one house to mess with their birdbath? Do they hate birds that much? Do they not want the birds to be clean? I don't understand." She rambled on to herself.<p>

"Yo, what're ya doin?" Alfred asked, bounding up next to Mimi.

"Someone keeps messing with my birdbath." She said, huffily. "So I'm keeping watch."

"Dude, why would-?" Alfred began asking, but was cut off by Mimi who already knew what the question was going to be.

"I don't know."

"Huh, weird."

"Right?"

And the two stood there in silence, staring out the window. Well, until Arthur walked in that is.

"What are you two buffoons doing?" Arthur asked, given the two Americans an odd look.

"Watching the birdbath." Mimi answered without turning to face Arthur, keeping her eyes on the birdbath.

"May I ask why?"

"Someone's been messing with it." Mimi turned to face the two. "Instead of all of us just standing here watching a birdbath, why don't you two go get my laptop and answer some questions. It's been a while since we've last done that."

"It has been a while, huh. Yeah, let's do that!" Grabbing the laptop, he opened it up and turned it on. Bringing up the questions, he said, "Alright, let's get started. Let's start with Awesome Fangirl."

_America: Arthur is in danger. Would you give up McDonald's for a year to save him? _

"Of course, dude! I am the hero after all!" He exclaimed. "How could I not save him, even if it meant no McDonald's."

_England: I have a request. LOVE ALFRED NOW AND BE HIS UKE!_

"I, uh, I-I..." Arthur stammered, his face turning a bright red. "...N-No." He said, the word strained like it was truly difficult for him to say.

The expression on Alfred's face fell, but only slightly. But no one noticed. "Right... Next is felicianoludwig."

_Arthur do you think you made a mistake when you summoned the devil or do you think Ivan is the devil?_

"It was not a mistake, Ivan was just being an asshat and messing with my plans. That is all."

_Can you teach me some magic? Also can I have a hug from both of ya'll? Please?_

"I suppose I could, depending on what kind of magic it is you want to learn." Arthur said with a slight nod. "And I guess hug wouldn't hurt."

Alfred nodded in agreement. "Yeah!"

And huggles were given. Yay. But author is to lazy to write it out right now. Now let's continue.

"Let's go with Crepe and Macaron."

_England: What would you do if you found out you were related to the Italy brothers? Like, as their half-brother?_

"Nothing much, I suppose. It's not like I can change anything if that were true." He shrugged his shoulders.

_Is King Arthur real?_

"But of course he's real!" Arthur exclaimed. "And what a great king he was..." He trailed off, getting lost in old memories for a short moment or two.

_America: Have you ever played video games with England? Or is he too old-fashioned for things like that?_

"Believe it or not, we play video games together all the time, yo!" Alfred said, grinning all the while. "He's actually pretty good at a few of them, too."

Suddenly a quiet buzzing sound filled the room, making everyone look around in confusion for the source of the sound. It took them a few short minutes to realize that it was Mimi's cell phone going off. She picked up her phone, seeing that it was only a reminder, she checked to find out exactly what it was that she needed to be reminded of. '**_Hey idiot, don't forget you work today.'_ **was the text written on the screen.

"Ah, right. Almost forgot I had to work today." Shoving her phone in her pocket, she head towards the front door, grabbing her keys and wallet along the way. "I'll be back in a few hours, kay? Don't mess up my house." And then she was gone.

Turning off the laptop, Alfred turned to Arthur. "Wanna go play Left 4 Dead?"

With a shrug, the Briton replied, "Sure, I don't see why not."

And thus they spent the rest of the afternoon killing zombies.

* * *

><p><strong>Here, have a short, crappy update. I'll write more later, cuz I got some stuff planned for this~ ;3 (givememorequestionsaboutwhat theythinkofeachotherorsometh ingofthelike) But you get this for now because it's almost 3AM and it's freaking hot. And I wanna play L4D now... Baaah. <strong>

**Oh and the birdbath stuff is true. All that really happened. It was the most ridiculous thing ever. Really, the birdbath? Not to mention that thing is made of cement. The bath part itself was to heavy for me to even flip it over... I don't understand... **


End file.
